Traveling Soldier
by Zarrah
Summary: AU...SB...Based on the song 'Traveling Soldier'. Buffy meets William on his way to war. Share their growing love through letters. Come inside for the complete summery! Complete
1. Chapter 1

Title: Traveling Soldier

By: Zarrah

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Joss and Co. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

Distribution: www.zarrah.com AND www.spuffyarchives.com

Summary - (Based on the Dixie Chicks song…Traveling Soldier.) AU…S/B…no vamps, no slayers. William Bennett arrives in Sunnydale to await the bus which would take him on the first leg of his journey. Drafted into the army just two days after his eighteenth birthday, the shy young man wanders into the diner across the street from the bus station to wait. 

A young fifteen-year-old blonde with the face of an angel waited on him and, after his invitation for her to have a chat with him, the two learn more about each other in the few hours they spend together than anyone else had ever known. 

Follow their journey through the heart-felt letters of a Vietnam vet and the young girl he left behind. 

Traveling Soldier

By Zarrah

William hefted his heavy bag onto his shoulder, looking around the quiet streets of Sunnydale before crossing the road. Warm smiles were thrown his way as he made his way to the diner across the street from the bus station.

Buffy glanced up as she heard the bell above the door and her eyes widened when she saw him. Her breath caught in her throat as the bluest eyes she had ever seen landed on her and she felt her face heat up as she blushed. He flashed her a smile before he turned and walked to a booth and sat, the small gesture completely paralyzing her.

"Um, you gonna actually hit that cup or just pour the coffee all over the counter?" Willow asked, smiling at Buffy's zoned-out state.

Buffy gasped softly, Willow's voice snapping her out of her thoughts of the stranger before sitting the coffee pot down and wiping the counter where she had absentmindedly poured almost an entire pot of coffee out. 

"Sorry Wills," Buffy said, glancing up at her friend before smiling at her. "Wasn't paying attention."

"You don't say?" Willow joked, looking over at the blonde who had caught Buffy's attention. "He is kinda cute."

"Who?" Buffy asked, looking at Willow out of the corner of her eye before returning to her task.

Willow giggled softly, shaking her head before grabbing a towel and helping Buffy clean up the mess she made. "Soldier number fifty-seven, that's who."

"Fifty-seven?" Buffy asked, confusedly, sparing a glance at the man sitting in the corner in army greens.

"Yeah, or is he number fifty-eight?" Willow asked, stopping and looking toward the ceiling as she thought. "I can't keep count of them anymore."

"Oh, I haven't noticed," Buffy said quietly, her cheeks flushing again as she looked up and found the young man looking at her again.

"Yeah, well maybe you haven't noticed but our newest soldier sure has noticed you," Willow said, grinning. "And if I'm not mistaken, he's sitting in your section."

Buffy felt the butterflies start to swim in her stomach as she looked up at him again. Soldiers came through town daily and most of them ended up in the diner her mother owned as they waited on the bus to L.A. But none of them had ever paid her any attention and the fact that this one did made her fifteen year old heart flutter in her chest.

"Well, are you going to go take his order or what?" Willow asked as they finished cleaning the coffee from the counter.

"Um, yeah," Buffy said quietly before turning and grabbing a fresh coffee pot and starting around the counter.

William saw her coming out of the corner of his eye and he looked up as she started for his table. She was a tiny little thing with long blonde hair pulled up into a tight ponytail and held in place with a thin red bow. He smiled as she approached him, her bright green eyes avoiding him as she made her way over. 

He had never been able to talk to girls and now that this beautiful creature was walking toward him, he was sure he would stick his foot in his mouth just like he seemed to do every other time he came face to face with the opposite sex.

"Hi, coffee?" Buffy asked shyly, trying not to stare as she stopped by his table.

"Yeah, that'd be great," William said, smiling as he looked up at her. His smile widened as he saw her cheeks turn slightly pink and her hand shake as she reached for the cup on his table and turned it over before pouring the black liquid to the brim.

"So, have you decided what you want?" Buffy asked, sitting the coffee pot on the table and grabbing the ticket book from her apron pocket.

"Um, the special is fine," William said as he looked up at her. She was avoiding all eye contact with him and William was amazed to see someone more nervous than he usually was.

Buffy wrote down his order before picking the coffee pot back up and pocketing the ticket book. "It'll be out in a few," she said softly, finally looking over at him and freezing again as the same crystal blue eyes which had caught her attention seemed to draw her into his gaze.

She smiled shyly at him before turning quickly and hurrying back to the counter and placing the coffee pot down with a shaky hand. "Okay, please tell me he's not looking over here," she asked Willow quietly as she tore his order from the ticket book and hung it up for the cook.

Willow looked over to the corner, smiling briefly before turning back to Buffy. "He's not looking over here," she said, grabbing the two plates the cook sat up on the bar.

"Oh, he's not?" Buffy asked, somewhat disappointed.

"Actually he is, but you said to tell you he wasn't," Willow said before laughing softly and turning to deliver her orders.

Buffy's face lit up and the smile which graced her face almost hurt. She barely heard her mother's voice as she called her name and as she looked up, she could see a tiny smile covering her mother's face.

"You know there are other customers here Buffy," Joyce said before looking over to the corner to the young man that she assumed had made her daughter a walking zombie.

"Yeah, I'm on it," Buffy said with a smile she knew would be permanent. 

William watched her as she walked from table to table. She was smiling and talking to everyone and the longer he watched her the more he wanted to know about her.

Buffy turned when she heard the bell signaling another order was up and she quickly walked back to the counter. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw it was "his" order and the smile she was wearing only brightened.

"I swear if you don't talk to him I'm not going to be your best friend anymore," Willow said giggling.

"It won't do any good Wills; he's obviously way older than me."

"So, he's also leaving," Willow said as she grabbed her next orders. "It's not like your planning a wedding, just talking."

"I know, but…."

"But nothing," Willow said. "He may not even come back, no harm in flashing him a warm smile and doing a little flirting."

"Flirting?" Buffy asked with wide eyes. "You do know we're talking about me, right?"

"Yes and I have every confidence in you."

"What if he thinks I'm just some stupid kid?"

"Then he wouldn't have been checking you out like he's been doing."

"You think so?" Buffy asked, smiling.

"I know so," Willow told her as she turned. "Now get over there and make that soldier a happy man before they ship him off to Vietnam." 

"Okay, I can do this," Buffy said quietly to herself, taking a deep breath and grabbing his plate and the coffee pot before trying to tone down the huge smile on her face as she turned to face him.

She didn't know why he made her so nervous. Soldiers came through town all the time and although many of them were cute, not a one had ever caught her attention like this one. She assumed it had something to do with the piercing blue eyes which seemed to drink her in every time he looked at her, or maybe it was the sharp angle of his cheekbones that seemed to define his face. 

She took a shaky breath in as she reached his table and laid his plate in front of him before refilling his coffee cup. "There you go; one house special." 

"Thanks luv," William said, glancing up at her and smiling as she blushed again. 

"You're welcome," Buffy said, finally looking at him and smiling back. "Um, I'm Buffy, if you need anything."

William smiled back at her relieved she had said something he could at least work with. "William Bennett," he said, his smile widening as she seemed to blush a slight pink again.

"So, um, heading for L.A.?" Buffy asked, trying to think of anything to talk about.

"Yeah," William told her as he looked up at her. "I'll be there for a few weeks before they ship me out."

Buffy shook her head at his statement. It was the same as all the others. They all went to L.A. then on to Vietnam. "Well, I'll let you eat before it gets cold," she said before smiling again and turning to leave. "If you need anything, just let me know."

William didn't know what possessed him to do it, but before his brain could even comprehend what it was doing, his hand reached out and grabbed her arm. "Can you stay?" He asked quietly as Buffy turned to look at him. "Just to talk?"

Buffy's smile once again returned as she turned to face him. He was looking at her with hope-filled eyes and she saw a fear in his face which almost broke her heart. "Um, I get off in about an hour; I know somewhere we could go," she said quietly, hoping she wasn't making a fool out of herself.

William let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding in before a smile curved his lips. "That would be nice," he said before reluctantly letting go of her.

"Yeah," Buffy said smiling as the butterflies once again took flight and she felt her face flush. "Well, um, enjoy your breakfast."

William smiled back at her as she once again walked back to the counter. He stared down at the food on his plate before picking up his fork. One more glance at the counter had his stomach turning flips as the small blonde turned shyly away from him with a smile on her face which matched his own.

To Be Continued……..

A/N…Okay, there you go. Like? Yes…no? The next chapter will be the 'talk' and William's departure, followed by 'the letters'. Let me know what you think. Should I continue or not?

Zarrah

www.zarrah.com


	2. Chapter 2

Traveling Soldier

Chapter 2

By Zarrah

Buffy didn't know what had possessed her to offer William a tour of the small town, but here she was, strolling through the streets of Sunnydale with a complete stranger. Nothing had been said between the two other than the occasional, "this is the only movie theater in town and here's the park" and as time went on, Buffy realized that William was as nervous as she was by his silence.

The fact that he wasn't talking and seemed to be throwing her the same tiny glances that she was throwing at him made it a little easier as they headed away from town and toward the docks. The sounds of the ocean as it crashed along the shore gave a break to the silence that surrounded them. As they reached the pier, the salty sea breeze blew softly, whistling as it swam across the sand.

"And this is as far as we can go, unless you're a really good swimmer," Buffy said, smiling shyly as she glanced over at William.

"I'm a fair swimmer, but not sure I'd be able to swim long enough to catch the next attraction though," William said smiling.

Buffy giggled slightly as they both ventured out onto the pier. "Well, me and water aren't mixy things," she said, smiling. "I actually drowned last summer," she said, looking over at him.

"You drowned?" William asked, surprised.

"Yeah, actually dead," Buffy told him. "If Xander hadn't been there, I guess I wouldn't be here today."

"Xander? He your boyfriend?" William asked, smiling as Buffy turned bright pink and started to laugh.

"God no!" She said, laughing harder. "Xander is just a friend and besides, Buffy and boys are another very un-mixy thing."

"Well, I find that hard to believe," William said softly as they stopped and he leaned on the railing. "Pretty girl like you is bound to have boys lined up around the block."

"Only in my dreams," Buffy told him, her laughter coming harder as she looked out over the ocean. "And besides, my mom would probably go into cardiac arrest if I started talking about dating. She's still under the delusion that I'm ten and need to be protected from such evils," she said, still laughing slightly.

"You don't date?" William asked, surprised.

Another giggle escaped Buffy before she looked over at William. "No, 'fraid not. Mom said not until I'm sixteen."

Buffy's smile widened and William's eyes seemed to go wide before he smiled at her.

"Well, just how old are you?"

"Fifteen," Buffy told him. "My birthday's not until January, so I have four more months until I'll officially be 'on the market,'" she said giggling again.

"Huh, well I'd have never guessed that," William said, slightly disappointed.

"Really?" Buffy asked, her smile widening as she looked at him.

"Well, yeah. You look much older than fifteen."

Buffy felt the familiar heat once again return to her cheeks before she looked back out across the ocean. She could see William still staring at her out of the corner of her eye and the butterflies that had been swimming in her stomach seemed to start doing flip flops as she realized he thought she was older than she actually was. 

"So, um, what about you?" Buffy asked, turning her head to look at him. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen," William told her, still stunned at her revelation. "Just barely though. Graduated high school, turned eighteen and was drafted two days later."

"Wow, some present huh?" Buffy said, softly, looking at him.

"Yeah," William said, laughing. "But at least I have somewhere to go now," he said sadly as he looked out over the ocean.

"What do you mean?" 

William glanced back over at Buffy, seeing the tiny smile on her face, and he couldn't explain why, but he felt like he could tell her anything. "I've spent the last three years living in a home. Eighteen is the cut off. Would have been out on the streets if it hadn't been for the draft."

"Oh," Buffy said, softly, her smile fading away. "Where are your parents?"

William gave her a tiny smile, his eyes once again riveted to the ocean. "They're both gone," he said, quietly, glancing at her briefly. "Mum passed away 'bout five years ago and Dad and I moved back here to the states. He couldn't stand living in England if she weren't there."

"And your Dad?" Buffy asked.

"Killed in a car wreck." William said. "No other family to speak of. Mum was an only child as was Dad, so I was a ward of the state until my eighteenth birthday."

Buffy had so many questions running through her mind, but was too afraid to ask them. She wasn't sure how much he would be willing to tell her or how much she should ask. The smile William gave her as he looked over at her and turned his body toward her reassured her, as he seemed to relax some.

"Go ahead pet, ask away," William said, smiling, almost seeing the wheels turn in her head.

Buffy smiled back at him, turning and leaning against the railing before looking back over at him. "Well, I guess the main thing is, how did you even get drafted? You're obviously not a local," she said, referring to his accent. 

William laughed softly before turning and leaning back against the rail and crossing his arms over his chest. "Well I was born in New York, so I am an official citizen. Mum and Dad meet there in college, married and had me. Mum was from England and they moved there when I was two."

"Okay, accent explained," Buffy said, her smile widening as she looked over at William and saw the smile that was directed at her. 

"Don't think it makes me sound like a complete ponce then?" William asked with a soft chuckle.

Buffy grinned, shaking her head. "No, I actually like it, although I have no clue what a 'ponce' is."

William laughed louder at that before spotting a bench in the center of the pier. Motioning Buffy forward, they both took a seat, their eyes once again settling on the ocean.

"So, tell me about yourself," William said, "Was that your Mum in the diner?"

"Yeah," Buffy said brightly. "She's really great. When Dad left, the diner was the only thing she got in the divorce settlement, other than me," she said, grinning. "I work there on weekends and during the summer to help out."

"It does good business then?" William asked, turning slightly to look at her.

"Yeah, especially now. Soldiers come through town almost daily and being right across the street from the bus station helps."

"Suppose it does," William said, smiling. "Never even heard of this little town before today. Guess it was a lucky break having to switch buses."

"Yeah, most of them do, the soldiers I mean."

William shook his head slightly, watching her as she looked out over the ocean. He smiled as she turned to him, the slight pink tint once again staining her cheeks before she smiled and looked back out over the ocean. He couldn't explain it, but she was the first girl he had ever been around that he was able to talk to and not stutter like an idiot. He felt completely relaxed around her. He wasn't sure if it was her age or just her. Whatever it was, he was sorry it would be over in a few hours.

Buffy and William talked and laughed as they headed back into town. They were both completely comfortable with the other and the silence that had hung around them in the beginning was now completely gone. It felt almost as if they had known each other forever.

As they rounded the corner and the bus station came back into view, both their hearts felt the same tiny pain at the fact that this was it, the end of something that each wanted more of. As the small line of soldiers came into view, William slowed his steps.

"Buffy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Buffy said, smiling as she stopped and looked at William.

William finally felt the same twinge of fear creep back up his spine as he looked at her before smiling and looking away briefly. Straightening his shoulders, he smiled as he looked back over at her. "Well, I was wondering, um, if you would mind if I wrote to you," he said shyly. "I mean, it's okay if you'd rather me not, it's just having no family…"

"I'd like that," Buffy said, smiling, cutting William off as he started to ramble.

William sighed heavily, then looked down at Buffy and saw the bright smile she was giving him. If she wasn't so young, he could have kissed her right then. Being thousands of miles away from any resemblance of home was going to be bad enough, but to be there and know that there wasn't a single person outside of himself that cared, made it that much more difficult.

Reaching down, William grabbed Buffy's hand, lifting it and placing a soft kiss on the back of it before smiling. "Thanks luv, means a lot to me," he said softly.

Buffy's breathing was steadily increasing as she finally got her brain to stop screaming after William had kissed her hand. She had never even held a boy's hand, and now this gorgeous guy had not only held her hand, but he kissed it. Her adolescent mind was in overdrive as all the romantic movies she had ever been allowed to see played again for her and she felt herself getting weak-kneed as she looked up at him.

William could see her eyes daze over slightly and he smiled at her before looking back over at the other soldiers that had gathered for the bus. Looking down at the hand that he still held, William linked their fingers together, gave Buffy's hand a little squeeze and turned them back toward the bus station.

Buffy was alternating between looking at William, their linked hands and at the people they were passing. She knew the smile on her face was enormous and probably a little on the goofy side, but at the moment, she couldn't care less. Because at this moment, Buffy felt as if she knew what it felt like to be "someone's girl."

William led them into the bus station and toward the lockers he had stashed his duffle in. A glance at the clock told him their time was running out. Glancing back over at Buffy, and seeing the smile on her face, he couldn't hide his own, or the feeling he got that this felt "right." Even though she was only fifteen, he could completely see himself falling head over heels in love with this girl and although he had never had a girlfriend, he felt as if he finally knew what it would feel like to have one.

Buffy's smile fell away briefly as William dropped her hand and opened the locker his duffle was stored in. She glanced at the clock and felt her heart skip a beat when she saw the time. It was almost over. He was leaving. She had just found him and now, he was leaving.

As the announcement came over the loud speaker that the bus for L.A. had arrived, Buffy began to panic. How could she do this? Why had she agreed to spend the day with him? What if he left and never made it back?

"Buffy? Did you hear me?" William asked, concern clouding his face as he looked at her.

"Huh," Buffy said, finally looking up at him. "What did you say?"

"Is everything okay?" William asked, taking a step closer to her. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Buffy lied as she smiled big. "Just kinda got lost in my thoughts."

William shook his head, sighing heavily as the small crowd of people outside moved toward the bus. "Well, I guess this is it then," he said, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess so." Buffy said, looking up at him and seeing the fear in his eyes as he stared at the bus. "Are you scared?" She asked him softly.

"Yeah," William finally said, softly, never looking away from the bus. "I am."

Buffy just stared at him. She knew there was nothing she could say that would make things better. He was going off to war and the possibility of him returning was slim at best. 

Reaching up, Buffy unclasped her necklace as William finally turned back around to face her. She smiled as she hooked the small gold chain back and grabbing William's hand, she opened his hand and laid the necklace in his palm.

"To keep you safe," she said, tears stinging her eyes as she looked back up at him.

William looked down at the small gold cross necklace that lay in his hand and he took a deep breath, blinking quickly and forcing the tears back that were threatening to spill as he clutched the necklace in his fist. He swallowed heavily, trying to get the knot in his throat to clear so he could speak, but every time he opened his mouth, he knew it would be impossible to say a word.

Buffy smiled, grabbing his hand and linking her fingers in his before turning and leading them back outside. The scene in front of the bus station was one Buffy wished she never had to witness. Loved ones were saying goodbye to sons and fathers and as the heartbreaking sobs of those around her finally pierced her heart, the tears for a man she barely even knew finally found their way down her cheeks.

As William's grip on her hand tightened, Buffy stopped and turned to him. She smiled, looking up at him and without much thought, she threw her arms around his neck.

William closed his eyes as his arms wrapped around Buffy's waist. He held on to her tightly, lowering his head and taking in the light vanilla scent that surrounded her. He never wanted to let go. She was the only thing that seemed real to him in more years than he could remember and as he held onto her, he felt as if he were drowning in her.

"Last call!" The bus driver yelled before the young men gathered started to step up on the bus. The crying of mothers grew steadily louder and Buffy reluctantly pulled away from William, smiling as she faced him.

"Do you have a pen?" She asked, wiping away a few stray tears that still rolled down her cheeks.

"A pen?" William asked, looking at her with confusion.

"Yeah, hard to write me if you don't know where to send the letters," she said, giggling.

"Oh," William said, smiling before grabbing his duffle and opening it. 

Buffy watched as he fumbled around inside his bag before producing a pen and an envelope for her to write on. She smiled as she scribbled her name and address down for him before handing it back. "Now don't make me wait to long to hear from you, okay?" She said, smiling.

"I won't," William said, reading what she had wrote before looking back over at the bus. "Well, guess I better go then."

"Yeah," Buffy said sadly as she watched him. "Take care."

"Will do luv," William said, smiling and giving her a wink. "I'll see ya around, Buffy Summers." 

Buffy watched as he took a few steps backwards, his eyes locked on her before he smiled one last time and turned. She watched him walk away and her earlier panic returned. As he reached the bus, she was running toward him.

"William!"

William turned quickly, hearing Buffy yell his name and before a word could be said she was in his arms again. 

"I'll miss you," Buffy said quickly, hugging him tight.

"I'll miss you too," William said, smiling. 

Buffy pulled back, smiling big at him before leaning forward and kissing him. It wasn't a storybook kiss or any earth-shattering kiss, but it was theirs. Comfort given and received and as she pulled away, she gave him one last smile before she turned and ran.

William watched her as she ran down the street and around the corner. His heart was breaking and rejoicing all at the same time. As a single tear finally fell from his eye, William smiled before turning and climbing on the bus.

Buffy watched from the corner as the door on the bus closed and the bus started to pull away. Her smile was gone and her tears fell silently. "Be safe William, I'll be waiting for you."

To Be Continued….

A/N…I'm so glad you liked this! I was worried no one would, especially those who have heard the song. I know some of you are worried, but I have never and don't ever plan on killing Spike in a fiction (*screams*  I cringe at the thoughts!! Heheh)…well, not kill him and KEEP him dead…hehehe, so keep that in mind.

Great big shout out to my super fantastic Beta Kristen!!! You totally rock and make me look like I know what I'm doing…lol. I'm honored to have your help and…your friendship! Thanks doll!

Next up…Temptations of the Heart!

Zarrah

www.zarrah.com


	3. Chapter 3

Traveling Soldier

Chapter 3

By Zarrah

Buffy waved goodbye to Willow, giving her a little smile before she quickened her steps and walked faster down the sidewalk toward her house. Her eyes were fixed on the mailbox and her smile widened as she finally approached it and pulled the door open.

Her smile fell away as she saw nothing inside before she sighed and closed it door back. Sulking toward the house, Buffy's mind wandered back to William and their day spent on the pier. She smiled in spite of not hearing from him yet and even though it had only been two weeks since he had left, she was looking forward to his first letter.

Opening the door, Buffy walked inside the house, laying her schoolbooks down on the hall table before she heard her mother coming down the hall.

"Buffy, is that you?" Joyce asked, smiling as she saw Buffy.

"Yeah," Buffy said, smiling as she turned to face her mother. "How was work today?" She asked.

"Same ol'," Joyce said, as she continued to smile. "Something came for you today."

"Really?" Buffy asked, hope springing to life.

"Yes," Joyce said, reaching into her apron pocket and producing a small envelope.

Buffy's face lit up as she saw it and before she even had time to think, she snatched it from her mother's hand. 

"Buffy Ann Summers," Joyce said sternly, surprised by her daughters reaction.

"Sorry mom," Buffy said, ducking her head slightly as she looked at the letter.

"Well, you should be. Now tell me who William Bennett is and why he's writing you letters from an army base," Joyce said, eyeing the letter before looking back at Buffy.

"Oh," Buffy said, her smile once again returning. "Remember that soldier from the diner a few weeks back?" She asked, her voice raising a pitch as she happily spoke. "He doesn't have any family and asked if he could write me."

"I see," Joyce said. "Is this the same young man that had you spilling everything you touched on a certain Saturday that a very handsome blonde came into the diner?"

Buffy blushed as her smile widened and she nodded her head. "Yeah, that's him."

"Well, I think it's very nice of you to befriend him Buffy, but do remember, he is a bit older than you are and the war is hard. Don't read too much into this," Joyce said, seeing the look on Buffy's face and knowing Buffy had a new crush. It seemed like a weekly occurrence now, and Joyce knew her daughter was already infatuated with this stranger.

"It's just a letter mom," Buffy said, as she smiled and headed for the steps.

"I know it is honey."

Buffy smiled one last time at her mother before darting up the steps and running to her room. Swinging the door open, she entered, shutting the door quickly before running and jumping on the bed. 

Her smile was still present as she settled onto the pillows and carefully opened the letter, trying to not rip the seal too much before she reached in and removed the folded papers inside.

_August 28th, 1967___

_Hello Buffy,_

_Sorry I haven't written sooner, but things have been strained here. I'm still in __California__ at the moment, but they plan on shipping us out in a few more weeks._

_It's a lot different than I imagined. The tension around the base is evident on every face. Talk of the war is everywhere. I think it's safe to say that I'm not the only one scared at the prospects of what's to come._

_Most of the guys here are fresh out of school as I am, most never even having traveled outside of their own towns. I'm not sure this is the kind of atmosphere to actually make a friend, not that I ever had to many to begin with, but the close quarters are an adjustment that I'm use to. Hopefully by the time they send us over seas, there will be someone that is willing to talk._

_My days are spent in training most of the time with what seems like endless hours of planning and strategies. It's all quite boring to be honest, but I guess since this is the lot life has handed me, I'm bound to it._

_Well, enough about me. How are things in Sunnydale? Quiet I suppose? Must be nice to live in a place like that, I'm sure it beats the dive of a town I was unfortunate enough to get stranded in. Maybe when all of this is over, I can come back and visit you, that is if I even make it back. Not so sure of myself holding a gun. Well, holding it isn't a problem, aiming it at someone and pulling the trigger will be the hard part. Hopefully things won't come to that._

_Well pet, its lights out in a few so I guess that's all for now. I'll be looking forward to hearing from you, if you decide to write me back. It's perfectly okay if you don't. Just knowing someone out there knows I'm here and is thinking about me is more than I could ever ask for._

_Take care Buffy and I'll talk to you again soon,_

_William_

Buffy sighed lightly as she read the last words and laid the letter in her lap. She smiled as she looked down at it before she grinned and jumped off the bed.

Sitting down at her desk, Buffy pulled the new stationary she had bought with the small allowance she received for working at the diner out of her desk drawer before grabbing a pen and pulled a crisp piece of pink paper out of the box.

Her smile was still evident as she wrote the first line.

William looked up from his bunk as he heard his name called and the smile that spread across his face almost hurt as he jumped up and approached the guy handing out the mail. He really didn't hold out any hopes of ever receiving a letter from Buffy, but as soon as his name was called, he knew she had written back.

He walked slowly back to his bed, his eyes fixed on the small pink envelope in his hand. Sitting down, he just stared at his name written across the front and glancing to the corner, the words _Buffy Summers_ caused his smile to widen. 

Leaning back against his pillow, William carefully opened the letter. The faint scent of vanilla assaulted his senses as he pulled the letter from the envelope before he straightened it and he began to read.

_September 1, 1967___

_Hello William,_

_I was so happy to see your letter. I was starting to get worried that you had changed your mind about writing me, but I see now that you have been busy._

_Nothing much has happened here in the past two weeks; well nothing other than old man Peterson's dog biting the mailman. I know…completely boring, but this is Sunnydale. _

_It was kinda funny actually. You see, Mr. Peterson's dog is a tiny little thing. Seeing the mailman run down the sidewalk, with this small dog swinging in the breeze as his hold on the leg he had bitten into was beyond funny. __Willow__ and Xander were both here when it happened. We laughed for what seemed like hours._

_It actually made the morning newspaper. Can you believe that? What kind of a sad little town am I living in when a random dog bite makes the front page?_

_Anyway, enough about that, I'm sure you don't want to read about "when animals attack" so onto something else._

_We've had tons of new soldiers come through town. Seems like the number of them increase every day. I wonder why they are all so young. I mean, most of them are just starting their life and to have it taken away by being forced into protecting the country is kinda cruel if you ask me. Not like taking away family men is any better, but…I guess the whole idea just upsets me._

_I don't know anything about it really, other than what the diner customers say. They seem to be split about their opinions of it. I can see the argument for both, but it doesn't make it any easier to understand._

_I guess I'll "have to grow up" as Mr. Anderson said. He can be so frustrating sometimes. I guess the fact that I'm not an adult and that I'm a girl gives me no say so in the matter. Voicing my opinion in the matter only earns me a little smile and them telling me to go play with my dolls._

_I guess I shouldn't be to upset by them. My mom listens, so that helps. Oh, I almost forgot. She almost freaked when she found your letter. She was all like "Who's William Bennett and how do you know him, and why is he writing you?" I think she finally had to admit, even if it were only for a minute, that I wasn't ten anymore._

_Well, I guess I've bored you enough for now. I hope everything will go well for you and know that I'm thinking about you. Talk soon._

_Buffy_

William smiled as he read Buffy's name again before he turned over on the bed and lay on his side. He just stared at the letter, rereading it several times before finally closing his eyes. 

He was still surprised that she had written back. He wasn't really expecting her to. He hadn't asked if she would write him, but now that he had received the first letter, he hoped it was something she continued to do.

He hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. It seemed like every time he closed his eyes he saw her beautiful face. Reaching up, William grabbed the small gold chain that hung around his neck and his fingers lightly played with the gold cross that hung there. Every time he looked in the mirror and saw the necklace, he was reminded of her.

He didn't know why she had affected him so much after only spending one day with her, but he knew she had to feel the same. What other reason explained the tears he had seen her shed or the kiss she had given him?

His smile widened as that memory played over for him. He still couldn't believe she had kissed him. To say it surprised him would have been an understatement. Total shock would be a more appropriate word. If he thought hard enough, he could still feel her lips on his and the scent of vanilla as it drifted around him.

Opening his eyes, William looked at the letter again, reading it over again before folding it back up and returning it to its envelope. As he sighed heavily, William clutched the letter to his chest, a pleased smile covering his face before the images of Buffy and the big smile he remembered her giving him filled his head. With a final look at the small pink envelope, William closed his eyes, dreaming of the pretty little girl that seemed to have completely stolen his heart. 

To Be Continued…__

There you go. Another chapter down. I had a bit of trouble with the actual 'letters'. They were harder to write than I thought they would be, so bear with me till I get the flow of them. Thanks for all the reviews so far, I'm glad you like the story.

Next up….Sweet William…WHAT…SWEET WILLIAM!! hehehe, I know, it's been like what, 2 months since I've updated that? Well, I've had so many nice emails asking for it, I opened up word (after re-reading the first 4 chapters again,) and started writing on it. Hopefully I'll have an update on that story for you in a few days. Until then…..

Zarrah

(Wanna know when I update? Then go here!)

www. groups.yahoo.com/group/Fanfictions_by_Zarrah/


	4. Chapter 4

Traveling Soldier

Chapter 4

by Zarrah

_September 15, 1967___

_Hello Buffy,_

_Well, the surprise of receiving your letter had to be the best thing to happen since I've gotten here. I never really held out any hope that you would write, but I did hope you would._

_Things are about the same here. Drills, combat tactics and target practice make up my days. I feel as if they care about nothing other than how well we shoot a gun and how long we can stay awake before falling over. I suppose things will be worse over there, so even though it seems bad now, I guess I should be thankful I have a semi-soft bed to sleep in._

_I heard some of the other guys talking. They said we were shipping out sooner than expected. Not sure where they heard this, but as tense as things have been, I'm inclined to believe them. I never really thought I'd be as nervous about it as I am, but the mere thoughts of it scares me beyond belief. No one knows what to expect other than what we are told and the officers make it sound like some horror flick. I guess all I can do is pray that things go well for me and knowing that I have you to talk to makes it better._

_I got to see the ocean today and it reminded me of you. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at it again and not be reminded of the day we spent on the pier. I never thought for a minute that when I stepped off that bus in Sunnydale that I'd meet someone, let alone the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. I never had many friends growing up and I've never had a girlfriend, of any kind, and knowing that you're there is…nice. I'd be lying if I didn't say I wished it could be more. I've never met anyone like you before and no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to stop thinking about you. _

_Okay, sorry about that, but the ponce in me does come to the surface occasionally, especially when faced with the disaster my life has become. How about I end this here before I really embarrass myself?_

_Well, I hope things are well for you. It may be a few weeks before I get the chance to write again, so until then._

_William_

Buffy was grinning big as she read the letter to Willow. They were both lounging on her bed and the redheads smile matched that of Buffy's.

"Wow Buffy," Willow grinned, "I think he's taken with you."

"You think so?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"Oh, definitely!" 

Buffy's smile lit up at that as she reread the letter silently to herself. William thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen? That small statement would be enough to make her happy for weeks, but the fact that he wished their friendship could be more…now _that_ statement had her grinning like a fool.

"Willow, your mother called," Joyce said as she looked into Buffy's room.

"Thanks, Mrs. Summers," Willow said as she rolled off the bed and stood. "Well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow, Buffy."

"Yeah."

Willow chuckled at Buffy as the blonde just sat there grinning as she looked at the letter in her hand. Shaking her head, Willow smiled big as she turned and walked from the room.

Buffy barely heard her door close before she looked up and stood from the bed. She immediately went to her desk, pulling the small box of pink stationary from the drawer and sitting down. Grabbing a fresh piece of paper, she reread William's letter before composing her own.

_September 22, 1967___

_Hey William,_

_You really have a way with words, don't you? I'm not sure I'll ever get this smile off my face. I think the only other guy I ever remember saying I was pretty was my Dad, but he doesn't exactly count, now does he? _

_I think about the day on the pier as well. It was the first time I've ever felt like anything other than a child. Mom still treats me like I'm nine and although you are a bit older than me; it was…nice to pretend that it was more than it actually was. See, just writing that is making me blush. God I feel so juvenile now. I think maybe I'll change subjects before I completely trash this letter and start over._

_I've been watching the news when Mom lets me, trying to understand the war better. It still doesn't make a lot of sense to me and it probably never will. I still haven't figured out why we're there and from the news footage, it scares me to think you're going. I wouldn't wish that on anyone and you're in my prayers every night._

_My mom keeps telling me not to worry so much about it, but I can't. I don't think I ever really cared much one way or the other until I met you, but now, I can't seem to think about much else. I know it'll be hard once you get there, but just remember that I'm here and more than likely, I'm thinking about you._

_Well, I guess that's all for now. I'm going to put this in the mail tonight and hopefully it will reach you before you leave. Stay safe and I'll be waiting to hear from you._

_Buffy_

William leaned his head against the cold steel of the plane, staring at the words Buffy had written. He had received the letter only hours before his troop loaded into the plane and headed out. His nerves were on edge and as he held the small pink paper in his hands, he could almost see her face. 

He wasn't sure why Buffy was affecting him so much. Was it her or just the dire circumstances he was in that made him feel as if she was his only lifeline to the real world? Whatever it was, he enjoyed the feeling and had no intentions of letting go of it anytime soon.

Folding the letter, William replaced it in its envelope before tucking it inside his jacket pocket. Listening to the roar of the plane's engine, William closed his eyes, the vision of his golden girl shining in his mind's eye. As her face lit with laughter, he smiled, remembering the sweet smell of vanilla and the sparkle in her eyes as she looked at him. Sighing heavily, he raised his hand, fingering the small cross that hung around his neck before he let his mind drift back to where things had started. A small diner and the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

To Be Continued………

A/N……Next fic update… 'Sweet William'


	5. Chapter 5

Traveling Soldier

Chapter 5

Buffy walked aimlessly through the kitchen, sighing heavily as she went to the refrigerator and grabbing a soda before shutting the door and turning to the counter. Joyce watched her and shook her head as she sat her coffee mug down and let out a small sigh herself.

"Buffy, come here and sit down," she told her, giving her daughter a tiny smile as Buffy looked up.

Buffy walked around the bar, sitting in the vacant seat next to her mother before staring at the soda bottle in her hand.

"I'm not sure what is wrong honey, but you've been moping around her for over a month now and you're starting to worry me. Now tell me what's bothering you," Joyce said, raising her hand and brushing Buffy's long hair away from her face.

Buffy looked up, the empty feeling in her chest threatening to cause the tears she wanted to shed to spill as she looked into her mother's caring face. Taking a deep breath, she willed the stinging in her eyes away before she started to speak. "Well, it's just that…I haven't heard from William since last month," she almost whispered.

Joyce sighed heavily, fearing that was what the problem was. She had watched Buffy practically stalk the mail carrier every day, and every day she came back inside looking more depressed than the day before.

"Oh Buffy, I told you not to get so emotionally involved in this," Joyce told her. "William isn't on vacation, he's at war. His time is spent fighting, not sitting around writing you letters."

"But he said he'd write to me," Buffy said, her voice small and almost inaudible.

Joyce wrapped her arm around Buffy's shoulder, giving her a tight squeeze before placing a kiss on her head. "Buffy, William is eighteen. He's a man who has more important things to do than fuel the adolescent dreams of a fifteen-year-old girl. I told you not to get too attached to the idea of him. He's too old for you sweetheart." She tried to be as gentle with Buffy's feelings as possible.

"It's not like that," Buffy said, half-lying. "He doesn't have anyone. No family, no friends. I'm the only person on the planet who cares what happens to him. He wouldn't just _not_ write to me."

Joyce smiled sadly at her daughter, giving her another tight squeeze before letting her go and standing up. She knew it was hopeless to try to get Buffy to see things any differently and hated the thought of Buffy's heart getting broke in the process. She was too young to be so attached to a man she barely even knew, especially one that may not even get the chance to leave whatever hell he had been dropped in.

Buffy watched her mother leave the room before she stood and walked over to the back door and let herself out. She had talked to Willow for over an hour on why William hadn't written back and when her best friend had mentioned the one thing Buffy refused to think about, her heart sank. She just couldn't let herself think about that.

William's last letter said that he would probably ship out early and at first, Buffy assumed that was why he hadn't written back, but now, more than a month later, her worst fear was starting to haunt her every thought. How would she know? If something _did_ happen to him, she'd never know.

Sighing heavily as she sat down on the back porch steps, Buffy let her head fall into her hands. The stinging of tears in her eyes made them itch and she scrubbed at them angrily as she refused for one second to believe that anything, other than not having the time to write, was what kept William from writing her. She would never believe anything other than that until she knew firsthand. 

As his face broke through the haze in her mind, Buffy had to wonder what she would do if her worst fears were realized. How would she handle it? What did it mean that she missed someone she barely even knew and why did his last letter always bring a smile to her face? As thoughts of William ran rampant through her mind, Buffy sighed heavily while she looked up into the setting sun. A tiny smile curved her lips while she thought of him and, no matter what her mother said, Buffy knew William liked her. He had said as much in his last letter. With a growing smile, Buffy sniffed back her tears and stood from the porch, determined to wait patiently for her letter, for she knew in her heart, that he was okay and somewhere out there, he was thinking of her.

The air was thick with smoke and the smell of death was everywhere. Gunshots could be heard from every direction and William looked to his left as he heard his name called before he stood and ran.

The transport was waiting and it looked like a golden beacon calling to him amongst the death and destruction he had been fighting in for days and as he approached the chopper, he sighed in relief as he jumped aboard with the others.

Watching the ground get further away, William closed his eyes, letting the fear and anxiety leave him as they headed back to base. Never in his life did he expect what he found once they had made it to their destination. The things he had seen in the short period he had been out there were enough to make him want to just lie down and give up.

Opening his eyes as he felt the transport land, William filed out with the others and made his way to a makeshift medical tent to attend to the small cuts he had. Infection wasn't something one wanted to get in a place like this and he had seen what an unattended injury could do.

After getting his cuts cleaned and covered, he made his way to his bunk, a feeling of joy making his bones almost weak as he made his way inside and to the back of the tent where his bunk was. He could almost feel the blank void of nothingness calling to him as his sleep-deprived body began to wind down and even though the thought of it were almost euphoric, he knew sleep wasn't something that came easily.

Nothing came easy to him anymore. Food was rationed, as was water when out on the field, and the long days were punishing. Even his private thoughts were clouded with the sounds of screams and gunshots. Nothing would ever be as simple as it had been.

Throwing himself face first onto his bed, William let the semi-soft mattress mold around his body as he shut his eyes. Images of blood and death filled his mind and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to rid himself of the images. Sighing heavily, he opened his eyes, turning himself on the bed before reaching into the trunk that lay beside his bed and grabbing the light pink envelopes he found there.

Just holding them made the weight of his life seem lighter and as he pulled the first letter from its envelope, a tiny smile covered his face. He had read them what seemed liked thousands of times and most of them he had memorized word for word. The letters from Buffy were the only things he had that brought him any kind of hope. The knowledge that she was out there, thinking of him, put a smile on his face every time he thought about it. He could picture her face, smiling in the sun as its rays glistened off her hair and if he closed his eyes, he even thought he could smell the vanilla fragrance she used.

There hadn't been a day since he had met her that she didn't come to mind, especially now. He needed desperately to hear from her, to know that she still cared and as her last letter lay open in his hand, he wondered why she hadn't written him back. Was it something he had said? Had he been wrong to think that maybe she liked him as much as he liked her? He had thought she did, or a least that was what he had gathered from her last letter. He knew that holding onto the hopes that she shared his feelings was foolish, but since receiving confirmation on it, he had delighted in it. 

Even though she was younger than he was, there was no doubt in his mind that she was old enough for her feelings to be real. The extent of those feelings was the real question. What _did _she feel for him? Was it a schoolgirl crush or something else entirely? He hoped it was the latter because what he felt for her was quickly becoming something he wasn't able to let go of. He had always wondered if "love at first sight" was something real or just a romanticized notion, but the more he thought of her, the more he was inclined to believe it. 

There was just something about her that made her so unforgettable. The way she smiled, the way she had looked at him and the way she had blushed under his gaze. Surely he wasn't so naive as to think he imagined it all. But perhaps he had.

He had written to her the minute he had gotten settled in this strange country and now, well over a month later, he waited. Waited for her letter. Why hadn't she written back?

Buffy walked slowly down the sidewalk toward her house and she sighed as she saw the mail carrier open the door to their mailbox and deposit the mail inside. She had given up on running to check the mail over two weeks ago after she had talked to her mother and most of the time, she just thumbed through what she found on the kitchen counter.

She had almost given up any hopes of hearing from William as almost two months had past. More tears than she cared to think about had been shed for someone who she thought she had meant something to other than a penpal.

Slowing her steps, Buffy reached the mailbox and opened the door before reaching inside and pulling the stack of bills and letters from inside. The once familiar feeling of excitement no longer accompanied the task of collecting the mail and as she climbed the few steps leading from the sidewalk to the walkway to her house, she carelessly glanced at the letters in her hands.

As she reached the porch, Buffy froze in her tracks and her heart rate increased as the very last letter came into view. She felt all the air leave her lungs and her eyes instantly clouded with tears. A smile started to form on her face and as she read the name _William Bennett _in the corner of the letter, an almost giddy giggle escaped her.

Dropping the rest of the mail onto the steps, Buffy sat down quickly and tore into the letter. Tears clouded her vision as she pulled the letter from the envelope and a tiny laugh escaped her as read the words…_Hello pet._

To Be Continued……..

A/N…I'm having a little trouble getting started on Sweet William (major blockage on that one) so I may just skip over it and start on 'A Glimpse of Heaven' next. If you haven't seen it already, I've started an original fiction as well. A romance, of course, called 'Hearts of Destiny'. It's on my site and over at FictionPress.com, story id is 1320939. I'd appreciate it if you check it out as well. 

Thanks,

Zarrah


	6. Chapter 6

Traveling Soldier

Chapter 6

_September 29, 1967___

_Hello pet,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I wish I could say the same for myself. I am currently sitting right in the middle of hell with no way out. It's so loud here. Even at night, there are sounds coming from every direction. I never thought it would be this bad. I guess all those horror stories they kept telling us were for a reason after all._

_I've managed to keep my sanity so far, which is great considering most of the guys here are already about to crack and we've only just arrived. We've been here for a week now and I'm so homesick I can barely think straight. I always wanted to travel and see the world, but this wasn't what I had in mind._

_I did want to inform you of something. We had tons of paperwork to go over before we left and most of it left me wondering what to do. I hope you don't mind, but I listed you as my "next of kin". I didn't have anyone else who would care if something happened to me over here and even though I don't have much as far as possessions go, I wouldn't want them discarded as trash._

_I know the thoughts of something happening to me aren't the things you really want to hear about, but I needed to list someone. Please don't be upset about it. I can always change it if you'd rather not be listed._

_Anyway, on a lighter note, I did manage to meet a few of the guys here. Most are just as scared as I am, although no one will admit it. Only a few of the guys are actually family men with the majority of them being as young as I am. The only difference, they all seem to have a family where as I only have you. I'm not complaining though. I think meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. I can still picture your face if I think about you hard enough and the cross you gave me hasn't left my neck since I stepped on the bus in Sunnydale._

_Your letters are the only things in this place that bring me any peace. I've read them what seems like a hundred times each and I'm eagerly awaiting the next. It's terribly lonely here and even though I'm surrounded by hundreds of soldiers on any given day, the only person I want to see is thousands of miles away. How is it possible to miss someone you barely know?_

_Always thinking of you,_

_William_

Buffy wiped the tears from her eyes as she clutched the letter close to her heart. She was barely even able to read his words from the constant tears that welled up in her eyes and fell quickly down her face. Agonizing weeks of thinking the worst had just been reduced to thankful tears and a blossoming of devotion to this man. 

Standing quickly, Buffy rushed into the house and ran up the stairs. She quickly found her stationary and pulled out the crisp sheets of paper before picking up her pen. The words seemed to flow onto the page and with a smile on her face, she answered William's letter knowing that if anything "did" happen to him, they would contact her first.

Smiling as she looked up and saw the pictures of her friends staring at her from the photos scattered along her wall in front of her desk, Buffy's smile widened as she stood and pulled one from its place. Staring at the photo, Buffy sat back down and continued writing William's letter.

William was in a daze. His entire life seemed to be going downhill and nothing seemed to be going right for him. The one person he had seemed to connect with and had given him someone to talk to had been taken out by a stray bullet that would have meant his own death if his new friend hadn't stood up in that fraction of a second before.

William could still see the look on his face as he fell forward and his friend's words echoed in his head every time William thought of him. The smile he had given him and the words of encouragement to go after everything he ever wanted haunted him. How could anyone survive in this place and not go crazy?

Christmas had come and gone and even though there was no time for celebrating, a few of the guys in his bunk had managed to bring the holiday spirit into the makeshift home. Christmas cards from loved ones had been proudly displayed and William envied them. 

He hadn't heard from Buffy since he arrived and he knew now that he had been too forward with her and on many nights he had to force himself not to grab her letters. He knew he was holding on to something that just wasn't there. How could he have been so wrong? Why had he made a fool of himself by saying those things to her?

It was apparent to him now, three months after arriving in this god-forsaken place, that Buffy didn't feel the same for him. _But what about her last letter?_ His mind taunted him. She had said she cared, didn't she?

William stretched out on his cot, looking at the drab green ceiling of the tent as the clamor of his bunkmates went on around him. With much practice, he had finally managed to block them out. If he could only block out the sights and sounds around him, his life would be almost bearable.

"Hey, blondie, you listening to me?"

William looked up as his cot was kicked and he really wished it weren't illegal to kill one of your own. Angel Conner had to be the biggest twit in the whole outfit. He was tall, thick headed and a complete pain in the ass. "What do you want?" William asked annoyed.

Angel looked down at William, smiling as he sat up and glared at him. He loved picking on the boy. There was just something about him that screamed "easy target" and he didn't let any chance pass him by. "Oh, not much, Spike," Angel laughed reaching down and ruffling William's hair until the short blonde locks stood up on their end.

William wished with everything in him that he was strong enough to put Angel in his place. He had been spouting out that little nickname for two months now and some of the others had even adopted it. It wasn't so much as the name that irked him as the man who came up with it. He disliked Angel with a passion and there wasn't a day that went by that the two hadn't shared a few unfriendly words.

The smile on Angel's face made William roll his eyes before he decided to just ignore him. That was what John had told him to do and most of the time it worked. Today didn't look to be one of those days. Lying back down, William rolled to his side and stared at the tent wall as the noise around him continued. He closed his eyes, hoping sleep would soon take him over.

"Oh William, I was so scared something had happened," Angel spouted out dramatically as the snickers soon followed. "It took close to two months for your letter to reach me."

William turned his head quickly, glaring at Angel as he continued before he finally saw it. The light pink envelope in one hand and Buffy's letter in the other. 

Angel was shocked at the speed with which William rose from the bed and lunged for him but as the gathering of men around them grew, Angel was able to block William's approach.

"Give it!" William shouted angrily at Angel as the crowd started cheering.

"Oh, I don't think so, boy," Angel laughed. "Quite a beauty you got here. Think I might just write her myself," he said as he held up the picture Buffy had included with the letter.

William clenched his jaw as he saw Angel hold up the picture of Buffy, turning it so he could see her before he snatched it away. He knew in that moment that Angel would pay for ever taunting him and for reading Buffy's letter.

"So tell me, Spike," Angel grinned. "Just how in the world did you manage to get such a pretty little thing to write to you? I mean, sure you're okay looking I guess, but come on. Surely this girl must have better things to do than spend her time worrying over you."

"Give me the letter, Angel," William spat out through clenched teeth.

"Or what?" Angel asked, "You gonna glare at me to death?"

"You stupid wanker…"

Angel laughed harder, watching as William advanced on him again before two of the guys grabbed him and stopped his pursuit. He had to give the guy credit. For such a mousy little guy, he had spunk.

"I'll tell you what," Angel said smiling. "How about I write your little girlfriend here and let her know what a _real man_ is and I'll give you the address to Paul's sister."

"Hey," Paul shouted, looking at Angel with wide eyes.

"Piss off Paul. I've seen your sister. Damn girl would be happy if a man looked at her, let alone wrote her," Angel laughed. "So, what do you say, William? Deal?"

Angel couldn't help but laugh as William's face turned the brightest shade of red he had ever seen. He wondered if the boy could indeed hurt him if the others were to let him go and shaking the thoughts from his head, he winked at William before he turned around.

"Going somewhere?" Thomas asked as Angel turned to face him.

"Yeah, to dream about gorgeous blondes. What of it?" Angel sneered.

Before Angel could even get the grin to cover his whole face, Thomas had snatched the letter and Buffy's picture from his hand.

"I think this belongs to William," Thomas said, never taking his eyes off of Angel as he held them in his out-stretched hand. "Come and get it William."

William struggled in the hold he was in before the guys holding him finally let him go. No one dared mess with Thomas. He was six-foot-four and a wall of muscle. He rarely spoke to anyone and when he did, people listened.

Taking a few steps forward, William took Buffy's letter from Thomas and gave the man a smile before he turned back to his bunk. He could hear the whispered comments as he passed the others but his mind was on one thing. The smiling goddess before him.

William couldn't help but smile as he held Buffy's picture and lay back down on his cot. He stared at her image and was happier than he had been in what seemed like forever. Receiving a letter from her was enough to make him ecstatic, but to actually see her had his heart tripping in his chest.

She was every bit as beautiful as he remembered. She was on the beach, smiling that hundred-watt smile he remembered and the sun made her hair shine like spun gold. He sighed heavily, taking in her image before he smiled and opened up the slightly crumpled letter.

_November 18, 1967___

_Hello William,_

_I was so scared something had happened. It took close to two months for you letter to reach me. I was going crazy waiting to hear from you. I had almost given up when your letter finally arrived._

_I'm sorry things are so terrible there and I pray every night that you return soon. Just watching the news scares me now, knowing that you're there amongst all that fighting. There isn't an hour that goes by that I don't wonder what you're doing or if you're safe. I can't seem to do much else. You're in my every thought and that scares me as well._

_I'm glad you listed me as "family". Although I hope I never receive word of something happening to you, the last two months just proved how desperate I need to know. I need to know you're safe and that you're well._

_I'm going to assume that it will take this letter just as long to reach you as yours did to reach me, so with that thought in mind, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas. I know it won't be the same over there and for that I'm truly sorry. I don't really have anything Christmasy to send, so I hope this will do. It's a picture of me taken down at the beach, just below the pier. I know it's not much, but sometimes, I have a hard time picturing your face and thought you may be having the same problem. I'd hate to think you were an ocean away conjuring up the face of a girl and not getting it right. It's hard to tell what you could come up with._

_I know things are worse than you imagined but hopefully it won't last long. I pray every night for the end of the war and for your safe return. You asked me how was it possible to miss someone you barely knew. I've been trying to figure that one out for two months now. Every time I think of you, my heart aches. I miss you William. Please come home soon._

_Missing you,_

_Buffy_

William closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that had welled up in them as he repeated Buffy's last line over and over again in his head. Three months of thinking she didn't care came crashing down around him and was replaced with the knowledge that she did. The small feelings of adoration he felt for her grew in that moment, being replaced with the one thing he had always longed for. He knew before he left this place Buffy would be etched into his heart so deeply he would never be able to remove her. He was falling in love with a girl who was slowly stealing his heart and he couldn't wait to see her again.

To Be Continued…..

A/N…I know I did these out of order, but I have to write what comes to me. I'm almost finished with the next chapter of A Glimpse of Heaven and Sweet William is STILL drawing a big ole blank. Look for another update soon!

Zarrah


	7. Chapter 7

Traveling Soldier

Chapter 7

The surrounding noise had stopped and wide eyes searched out faces as thoughts of this being "the end of the fight" slammed into everyone's mind. William found himself actually holding his breath as he waited and when he saw one of his troop mates stand he lifted his gun as the others did.

The crackle of burning fires and the occasional cry of agony were the only sounds to be heard as the troop leader stood and surveyed the area. He took a cautionary step forward, looking around the area before smiling when seeing no one. Turning back to the others, he smiled at his men before his eyes grew larger and the sound of bullets rang out through the deserted streets.

William watched in horror as another man was killed. He closed his eyes, not able to watch the sight of another bloody body slumping lifelessly to the ground and as he heard the clamor of his fallen leader's gun hit the ground, the shouts of the other men rang out amongst the loud blaring as their weapons were fired.

Opening his eyes, William turned as the others did and shots rang out through the streets and the chaos began anew. Lifting his gun, he pulled the trigger, firing into the young men that had positioned themselves behind his troop. With every jolt his weapon made a new horror was etched into his mind forever.

Buffy walked toward town with a wide smile on her face. She had received another letter the previous day and she was still on a high from it. William had been gone for eight months now and his letter's came regularly with her receiving one each week. The long length of time it took the letters to arrive always had her reading of things that had happened the month before, but as long as the letters continued to arrive, she wasn't going to complain.

Every few nights she wrote to him, telling him of things that were happening around town and in her life. Sometimes the occasional embarrassing comment would make it onto the paper and no matter what she felt at the time, William's response would send her into a fit of giggles and a smile that ached, as he also told her of his feelings.

Her mother was still adamant of her not thinking too much into the whole thing, telling her that he was too old for her, but she thought otherwise. She was sixteen now and almost a woman. The makings of her first "real" love was blossoming and no matter how much she wanted to share the news, she felt the need to keep it to herself. No one, not even Willow, held out too much hope of William ever returning from Vietnam and the very notion sent Buffy into a fury. She would never believe that as she waited patiently for the day when the letter came saying he was returning.

"Morning Mrs. Baker," Buffy smiled as she passed the bookstore on her way to the diner.

"Good morning dear," Mrs. Baker smiled. "How's your mother?"

"She's good," Buffy said. "Is Mr. Baker still ill?"

"He's doing much better now," Mrs. Baker replied. "Thank your mother for the soup."

"I will," Buffy said as she continued on her way. Turning the corner, her smile was still present as she passed the shops on Main Street. There wasn't a window that wasn't decorated in red, white and blue and the sight always made her think of "her soldier".

As she passed Mr. Davis' bakery, Buffy stopped as the window display finally caught her attention. Turning back, she took the few steps back to the window and she felt her heart break. There, sitting in the window was a picture of Brian Davis in his army uniform. The picture wasn't what upset her; it was the death notice that accompanied it. 

He had been killed in action and before Buffy even had time to process the thought, tears sprang to her eyes as she looked at the memorial. Taking a step backwards, Buffy turned slowly and started walking again. The words on the memorial echoed through her mind and her thoughts immediately turned to William. As thoughts of his death surfaced, she found her tears falling faster before she starting running.

"Pretty girl," Thomas said smiling as he took the seat across from William.

William looked up from the letter he was writing and gave a smile before looking at Buffy's picture. He wondered if he was the only one there to carry a picture with them at all times. Looking back up, he couldn't help to smile bigger as Thomas produced his own picture from his shirt pocket.

"This is my Katie," Thomas said, smiling. "There's not a minute that goes by that I don't wonder what she's doing."

"She's quite beautiful," William told him as he looked down at the brunette in the picture.

"That she is," Thomas smiled. 

William watched him as he picked the picture back up and stared at it before the clamor of people coming inside the room caught his attention and he looked toward them. It was Angel and his goons and the involuntary eye-roll from William didn't go unnoticed.

"Don't pay him any mind," Thomas said, looking over toward Angel before returning his attention back to William. "The guy's just asking for a beat down and apparently the only person he feels up to taking on is you."

William chuckled at that, knowing full and well that if Angel did decide to pick a fight, he'd be put down in no time. "Yeah well, remind me again why I shouldn't run every time I see him then?"

"Because he's a waste of space," Thomas said. "The only thing he has on you is height and strength."

"And that makes me feel so much better," William chuckled before returning to his letter.

"Hey, it's not like you don't have the tools here to make a stand against him."

"Yeah, guess I could always shoot him in the back," William mumbled under his breath.

Thomas laughed as he glanced over at Angel before looking back to William. Sure William was smaller than Angel, but he had seen the guy in action and knew with the right amount of training and confidence, Angel would be no match for him. Smiling to himself, he picked up Buffy's picture.

"So, is this your girlfriend or your wife?" Thomas asked, grinning.

"Neither," William smiled as he looked up. "I met her when I stopped over in this little town on my way to the base."

Thomas chuckled at that as he stared at Buffy's picture. "Love at first sight then?" He asked before William looked up at him and smiled before returning to his letter. "It is possible, you know?"

"What's possible?" William asked as he continued writing.

"Love at first sight," Thomas said. "That's the way it was for me and Katie. I saw her and knew instantly that we'd be together forever."

"Really?" William asked, amused.

"Yeah. I met her the week before I shipped out," Thomas told him. "We spent every minute we could together and the day before I left, I married her."

"You knew her a week and married her?" William asked, surprised.

"That I did," Thomas said, smiling. "And I'd do it over again if given the chance."

William looked at Buffy's picture as Thomas laid it back down on the table. He had asked himself a thousand times what he really felt for Buffy and somewhere in the back of his mind wondered if it were possible to fall in love with someone you had only seen once, but Thomas seemed to think he could.

The past eight months of writing to Buffy had left him almost emotionally drained trying to figure out why he missed her so much when he barely even knew her. Sure, they shared a lot in their letters and there wasn't anything about him that Buffy didn't know. He had opened his soul to her and she had done the same. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't consume his thoughts and as he looked at her picture the need to see her again was staggering.

"Yep, he's in love," Thomas laughed as he stood up.

"What?" William asked as he looked up.

"If you feel it in your bones, then it's real," Thomas told him. "Love isn't something you can ration out. It's either there or it isn't."

William watched as Thomas walked away before he looked down and picked up Buffy's picture. He studied her features and a soft sigh escaped him before he smiled.

To Be Continued…..

A/N….One of my readers made a fantastic art piece to go with this story. If you'd like to see it, go to zarrah.net/ travelingsoldierindex.html .


	8. Chapter 8

Traveling Soldier

Chapter 8

_November 1, 1967___

_Hello William,_

_I hate that this letter won't reach you for another month. I've been so confused lately, not to mention frightened. The news reports are depressing and it seems like the list of missing or dead is increasing every hour. _

_Our little town hasn't escaped from that tragedy either. I saw a memorial today in the bakery window. Brian Davis was eighteen and I instantly thought of you when I saw it. I've tried to not think of the danger you're in or how bad things are over there but every once in a while something will happen and it all comes crashing down around me. I'm so scared William. I'm scared you won't come back. That I'll never get to see you again or tell you how much you mean to me. _

_My mother keeps insisting that it's just a crush and that I'll get over you soon, but I won't. You'll always be in my thoughts. I know I'm young but I know what I feel. I know that my heart aches for you and I cry more tears than I should. I love you William and I miss you. Come home to me._

_Buffy_

William was glad he was the only person in the tent as he read Buffy's last letter because he didn't want to try and explain his tears to anyone. He tried so many times to tell her how he felt and it always came out wrong. Poetry seemed so right at the time but after rereading what he had wrote, he had torn the letters up. He thought not telling her at all would be best in case something _did_ happen to him but knew if something did, he'd want her to know. After talking to Thomas he finally settled for just blurting it out and waiting. The worst that could happen would be for her to ignore it but now he knew she felt the same.

He had told her in a letter three weeks back and now he held in his hands her true feelings. She loved him. She hadn't even mentioned his admission which meant she hadn't seen it yet. He had been scared that she would think him insane and being in the hell he had been living in the thought had crossed his mind, but now he couldn't help but miss her more. His beautiful girl loved him and missed him as much as he missed her.

Not wasting another minute, William grabbed his stationary and pen and started writing to her. He knew the length of time it took for the letters to finally make it to her varied depending on where he was, but he couldn't wait to talk to her. To tell her again how much he loved her.

_October 20, 1967___

_Hey pet,_

_Have I told you how much I hate it here? Fighting all day, looking over your shoulder to keep from getting shot and the one place you think you're safe, you're not. I bunk with the biggest horses' asses there are. Angel and his crew need to be left in the jungle with nothing but the clothes on their backs. They make it their life long mission to make this whole experience as miserable as possible. I could almost forget where I'm at when I'm here in the bunk, but not when he's here._

_Thomas is the only person here that I can tolerate spending any time with. Speaking of Thomas, he just sat down…._

_Can you believe he married a girl he met right before shipping out? Say's love at first sight is possible. I wouldn't have thought so, but after seeing you, I know it is. I've wanted to tell you for so long how much you mean to me, but the words never come so I'll just say it. I love you Buffy. You're all I think about, dream about. You're the only thing that keeps me fighting. I carry your picture with me always and spend more time looking at it than I should. It's gonna get me killed one of these days, but when I do go, knowing your face was the last thing I saw will be worth it._

_Well, guess I'll go for now. I'm feeling sort of nervous now that I've spilled my secret and I'm not sure how much longer I can keep the pen steady, so until next time._

_William_

Buffy laid back on the bed with a huge smile spread across her face. She sighed deeply, closing her eyes and picturing his face. He loved her. She knew her letter hadn't reached him yet and he had said it first. He loved her. William was in love with her.

Standing quickly, she rushed to her desk and grabbed her stationary and pulled out a fresh sheet of paper. With shaking hands, she started her third letter of the week.

To Be Continued…..

A/N….Way short and a little high on the sap meter, but I had to get that little confession out there and this is the way it came out. I need to push things ahead just a little, so I'm going to go a little further ahead in time for the rest of the story. I could make this thing last forever if I wanted, but can't see any sense on writing chapters full of drabble for no reason.

Zarrah


	9. Chapter 9

Traveling Soldier

Chapter 9

William sat quietly, watching as his bunkmates laughed and drank the foulest tasting liquor he had ever had the displeasure of putting in his mouth. The music was loud and everyone there was in a cheerful mood, except for him.

He tried not to think about it, but every time he saw a brightly colored package and the smile on the face of the person who received it, he'd close his eyes and wonder what happened. It wasn't like he _expected_ anything, but to be honest, it was all he had thought about.

Receiving Buffy's letters excited him, but ever since she had started sending him care packages, he was almost ecstatic with anticipation. There was always a new picture of her and, aside from your basic necessities, she always added something special. The red ribbon she had worn in her hair that first day now kept all the letters from her neatly bound. Seashells from under the pier lined the tiny shelf above his bunk and the cross necklace she had given him the day he left now hung from his neck on a stronger chain.

Pictures of her lined the wall beside his bed and he spent most of his free time staring at them. She was less than a month away from her eighteenth birthday and he had watched her bloom before his eyes. The once chubby-faced girl he had fallen for had turned into a woman with large green eyes and a smile he liked to pretend was only for him.

Sighing as he heard his name, William turned his head and forced a smile onto his face as Thomas sat down on the end of his bunk and held out his hand. "Drink this," Thomas said smiling. "It'll make you feel better."

"Doubt that mate," William said, grabbing the cup in spite of his mood.

"Anything could have happened," Thomas tried to assure him. "It's a bad time of year, you know that."

William smiled, the action causing more pain than it should as he fought to compose himself. Ever since the first Christmas package had arrived he had been waiting. Waiting for the day his would be there and he would once again get to see her smiling face.

The bright twinkling lights lit the room as a pyramid of colors bounced off the walls. Soft music played her mother's favorite Christmas carols and as Buffy stood in front of the Christmas tree staring at his picture, she couldn't help the sadness that overtook her.

He was smiling in the picture as he stood by a tent. There were a few men behind him trying to make their presence known and she couldn't help but smile at their antics. William had sent the picture, the first of many, saying that Thomas had received the camera from his wife, as she wanted to know whom he was hanging around with. Buffy had been thrilled when she received it. He looked so different from what she remembered, but still the same. He looked older. More worn. More handsome than any other man she had ever seen.

His hair was almost white. William said the sun was bleaching the color right out of it. It looked good on him, she thought. It made his cheekbones more prominent and Buffy couldn't help the dreamy sigh that escaped her. She still felt fifteen when she looked at his pictures. She couldn't help it. This gorgeous man loved her. He was counting the days until he saw her again.

"Buffy, dinner is ready," Joyce said quietly as she entered the living room.

Turning her head, Buffy smiled slightly at her mother as she stood there staring at her. "Okay, I'll be right there," she said, turning back to look at the picture she had framed and made into a decoration for the tree.

"He won't come to life no matter how hard you stare at him," Joyce told her.

"I know," Buffy said softly. "I just miss him."

Joyce sighed, shaking her head slightly and biting back the comment that had instantly formed. Why Buffy was so obsessed over this stranger was something she didn't think she'd ever figure out. Her daughter was nearly eighteen and had never even dated a boy. She did nothing but write constantly to a man thousands of miles away who made promises of love and a lifetime of dreams that Joyce was sure neither one of them would see.

Turning back to the dining room, Joyce hoped Buffy wouldn't have to deal with the realities of this war. She was sure her daughter wouldn't be prepared for it. The harsh reality of things to come would soon face her. This, Joyce was sure of.

Buffy gave one last smile to the photo, reaching out and laying her finger on his smiling face before closing her eyes and saying a small prayer for him. Her wish was always the same and she knew in her heart that one day he'd be home. One day, the letter would come saying her soldier was coming home. Looking back at the picture, Buffy sighed again before she softly whispered, _"Merry Christmas William, I love you"_ and turned and headed for the dining room. Seeing her mother sitting there with "that look" on her face had her already dreading the conversation. It was always the same. Taking a deep breath, Buffy walked to the table and took her seat; already wishing the night was over.

_December 25, 1969_

_Merry Christmas Buffy,_

_I miss you. I've been sitting here all day thinking of you. I think I've made myself miserable by staring at your pictures all day. I don't think I've ever felt as lonely as I have today. The atmosphere around the base is light and cheerful, but knowing you're so far away from me is agony. I miss you terribly and there aren't words enough to tell you how much I love you. _

_I dreamt of you last night. You were standing on the beach and the sun was just beginning to set. Purples and pinks lit up the sky and when you turned to look at me, it was as if the whole world stood still. I don't remember what you said, but the way you smiled at me was enough to make me wake and crave you even more. I sat here and stared at your photos wondering what you were doing. Wondering if you were thinking of me._

_I love you Buffy Summers and nothing will ever change that. You haunt my dreams and I long to touch you. To feel you in my arms and drown in your kisses. Are you still waiting for me? I miss you so much. I need you. I want you. I'm nothing without you._

_All my love,_

_William (Spike) Bennett_

To Be Continued…..


	10. Chapter 10

A/N….I'm not sure if portable tape recorders were around in 1970, so if not…then go with it…okay? I needed it for this chapter and, its ONLY fiction! I can do whatever I want, right? LOL

Traveling Soldier

Chapter 10

_January 1970 - Vietnam_

William signed his name to the card he had paid dearly for before looking over what he had written again. Not being with Buffy on her eighteenth birthday was disappointing, but he wanted her to know how much he wanted to be. Smiling his approval, he slipped the colorful pink card into the envelope and looked up as he heard his name.

"William Bennett?"

"Right here," William said, looking at the officer that had walked into the barracks before standing. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes and no," the officer smiled. "Seems there was some sort of mix up, I'm afraid. I believe this belongs to you."

William stared at the large package, clumsily wrapped and taped back together in the brightest Christmas paper he had ever seen. Santas with happy smiles looked up at him as he reached out and took the package and he barely even noticed the officer still speaking to him. 

"My apologies for the inconvenience," the officer was saying. "Not everyday we have two William Bennetts in the same location."

"Two?" William asked confusedly as he looked back up.

"Yeah. Looks like he received your package."

"Mine," William half-whispered, half smiling as he looked back down at the package in his hand.

"He didn't notice the location it was mailed from. Didn't even know it wasn't his until he opened it up. He sends his apologies, as do I. I hope whatever's in there makes up for our mistake."

William barely even noticed when the officer left him standing there holding his package. A brightly colored Christmas package, almost a month after the fact. Buffy hadn't forgotten. It was just lost.

The smile on his face steadily grew until he felt like crying. He had finally convinced himself that it didn't matter that Buffy didn't send him anything, but now that he held her gift in his hand, he knew it did. She hadn't forgotten about him.

Sitting down on his bunk, William tore the paper from the box and opened it quickly. Pulling the flaps back on the box, the first thing to meet his eyes was a large picture of Buffy. It was framed in gold and it appeared to be taken somewhere in the park. Her hair was longer than he remembered and she was wearing it straight. She was laughing at something and he could barely make out a ring of flowers haloed around her head.

Gone were the dresses he always saw her in. Instead, she wore low riding jeans and a wisp of a blouse that fell off one shoulder. Her midriff was bare and William had never wanted to see her as badly as he did at that moment. Gone was the girl he knew, replaced by a woman he couldn't wait to get back to.

"Looks like your Buffy is all grown up."

William smiled as Thomas leaned over his shoulder looking at Buffy's picture. "I don't know how she gets more beautiful every time I see her."

"They tend to do that," Thomas laughed. "And if you ask me, it only makes being in this hell-hole worse!"

"That it does," William agreed, laughing.

"So, what else did you get?" Thomas asked, reaching into the box and laughing when William slapped his hand away.

"I haven't looked," William smiled. "So stay out."

"Alright, alright," Thomas chuckled before sitting. "I guess all that moping you've done for the last month was for nothing then?"

William glanced up, rolling his eyes before he smiled. "I wasn't moping."

"Really?" Thomas asked with a look of mock shock. "Sure as hell looked like moping to me."

William chuckled, knowing Thomas was right before he dug into the box. The basics were there as always. More stationary, stamps and pens. Socks and a new toothbrush. He couldn't help but be amused at the things she sent him. No one else ever got simple things like a toothbrush and toothpaste. They all had to endure the unpleasant stuff the army provided for them. He needed to thank her for them again, for everything really.

Once he had everything laid out in front of him, William looked back into the box and found a smaller box. It was wrapped in shiny gold paper with a large red bow of silk. His heart jumped in his chest as he pulled it out and he stared at it for a few minutes before Thomas cleared his throat and he looked up. Smiling, knowing his friend was waiting, he pulled the ribbon and unwrapping the box, opened it slowly. A folded sheet of pink paper lay on top and he lifted it, revealing the treasure inside. His smile widened as he reached in, pulling the small tape out and one look let Thomas know this wasn't for him.

As Thomas said his goodbyes with a pat to his back, William quickly opened the note and read what it said.

_I thought something more personal was in order this Christmas, so I made you something I hope you like._

_Buffy _

Glancing around the barracks, William smiled before laying the small package down and walking across the length of the room. He searched every bunk and smiled triumphantly when he saw the tape recorder lying on a shelf. He reached for it and walked back to his bunk. Checking to see that the volume was down low, William inserted the tape and hit the play button.

_"Hi William.__ Or should I call you Spike now?"_

William smiled as he heard her laughing and he could almost picture her face. The sound of her voice was the best present he thought he had ever received. Closing his eyes as her voice drifted over him, William leaned back and put the recorder closer to his ear.

_"My friend Xander actually gave me this idea. He broke into the music room on campus and actually made a tape to prove to me and __Willow__ that he was there. After hearing it, I had him sneak me in._

_College is so different from what I had imagined. There is always something going on here and even though I haven't convinced mom to let me live on campus yet, I think she's finally starting to see my point in the whole thing. I think she's afraid to let me go. I can't really blame her. I mean, it's just been me and her since Dad left._

_Your last letter made me cry. I loved the poetry even though you insist it isn't any good. To me they are. I think they're beautiful, just like you._

William sat up when it fell silent and he wondered why she had stopped so abruptly when he heard a small noise. He listened hard, leaning his head to the side and staring at the recorder like it would tell him all the answers he was seeking. Finally hearing her take a deep breath, he relaxed a little before she once again spoke.

_"I miss you William. I pray every night that you'll come home."_

She was crying. William's heart ached when he heard her voice tremble when she tried to talk and he felt his eyes tear up as he listened. She was crying because of him.

_"I lay awake every night thinking of you. Wondering if you're okay and if you miss me as much as I miss you. I stare at your pictures and find myself crying endlessly for no other reason than I miss you. I want you here, with me. I want to show you off to all my friends but most importantly, I want to be able to look at you when I say I love you. I want to say it and have you know it's real. I want to hold you and feel your heartbeat. I want you William and I love you. I love you so much it hurts. Come home to me._

William clicked the machine off and slowly raised his hand and wiped his face free of tears. Hearing her voice, hearing her say she loved him was a gift from heaven. Smiling as he slowly removed the tape from the player, he held the small black tape tightly in his hand before hiding it away from the others. He knew his letters had been read, but this was something he'd keep to himself. Buffy loved him and she was all his. She said so. He heard her say it. He'd find a way home, back to her. She was waiting on him.

To Be Continued……

Traveling Soldier is up for 'Readers Pick' award over at Fantasy All-Star Awards. I'd be thrilled if you could spare a moment to go vote. Thanks!

http:// www. under-my-umbrella.org/ awards/index2.html (spaces are added in link so it would show up)


	11. Chapter 11

Traveling Soldier

Chapter 11

Summer gave away to fall and the air was crisp as Buffy and Willow walked toward the dorm rooms. Both girls were laden with boxes and they were both talking excitedly as the school year was about to get underway. Buffy had begged for what seemed like an eternity before her mother finally gave in. She was now a campus girl.

"Oh, and we should get one of those groovy lava lamps," Willow practically squealed.

Buffy laughed, sharing in her friend's excitement as they made their way up the steps of their building. Students were everywhere and the mingling crowd only added to her excitement. She finally felt like an adult. She was eighteen, living on her own and was free to come and go as she pleased. 

"So, any news from the front lines?"

"Not much," Buffy smiled. "William's letters are getting scarce."

"Well, things are heating up over there," Willow told her. 

William carried his weary body across the makeshift base and longed for the sweet oblivion that was sleep; only there could he get a release from this place. Six more men from his unit had been carried out of the heavy foliage they had spent days trudging though. All six lifeless. All six sent home to be buried by their loved ones.

He had stood, watching the scene as it played out before him and he was paralyzed to do anything. The screaming he heard had sent a chill up his spine and had scarred him forever. The blood that stained the ground and his hands would forever be a reminder to him. He'd never be able to wash it off.

As he rounded the corner, the loud yelling he heard caused him to stop, a move that only made the impact harder. It felt as if a truck hit him and as he and Angel rolled across the dirt William's entire body felt like it disintegrated into dust.

"You son of a bitch!" Angel growled as he swung full force, catching William in the chin with his fist.

William barely even had time to process what was happening before the onslaught of painful blows rained down on him. He felt dizzy and the icky blackness of unconsciousness called him. A voice that sounded otherworldly rang through him and opening his eyes, he saw Thomas.

A hard, cruel smile graced his friend's face and he could see Thomas yelling at him. The words escaped him but the look on his face was all he needed. Pushing with everything in him, William managed to roll Angel off him and stand on wobbly legs as both men eyed the other.

"How can you even stand to look at yourself in the mirror?" Angel asked viciously.

"The same as you," William replied before spitting a mouthful of blood to the ground.

"You stood there and did nothing," Angel hissed. "What kind of monster are you?"

"And what the hell was I suppose to do?" William yelled back. "Half his skull was scattered to the wind by the time I got to him!" William watched as Angel's eyes glistened over and filled with tears. He had no idea that the death of one of Angel's "followers" would affect him so much. As he saw the rage building on Angel's face, William knew today was the day. Today was the day he proved himself.

It seemed like the world slowed and played before him in slow motion as Angel yelled and ran toward him. All the nights spent with Thomas came rushing back to him and without much thought; William stepped forward and threw his arm out. The blow impacted hard and the look on Angel's face when he realized he had been hit was almost comical. 

Thomas watched as Angel staggered slightly before he straightened and rushed forward. The small crowd that had initially gathered grew by the minute and Thomas couldn't help but smile as William took Angel on with no fear. All the nights of training had been worth it. All the days of pep talks had worked. William now had what he needed to stand up for himself and not back down from Angel. As the two men fought, Thomas stood back and smiled with pride. If nothing came from this war, he was sure his being here proved a purpose. He had made a friend and had given William something he didn't have before. Confidence in himself to make a difference.

_September 15, 1970___

_Hi William,_

_Guess what? I'm a campus girl! Mom finally agreed to let me live on campus. __Willow__ and I are lucky enough to be sharing a room. It's like a slumber party all day long. I still don't have all my stuff moved in yet, but I'm afraid if I bring anything else, I won't be able to find my bed._

_Mom seems pretty lonely. I try to go by and see her every few days now. I feel bad for leaving her but at the same time, overjoyed at being out on my own. She hasn't been over here yet though. I'm not real sure if she will. She's still in denial, I think._

_We were invited to a party. And before you get the wrong idea, it's not that kind of a party. It's actually a party/protest. There are groups here on campus protesting the war and they try to get everyone they can involved. We haven't decided if we're going to go yet though, but it might be interesting._

_So, how are you? I received your last letter. Thank Thomas for the pictures, especially the beach picture! I think I'm blushing just thinking about it. You've…changed. And I'm so glad you can't see my face right now! I know it's red. I can feel it._

_Willow__ says Hi. She's sitting here grinning at me confirming the red face. I swear I feel so juvenile some times. But, the picture was…nice. Not sure you'll be getting one of me in my swimsuit, though. I know all you guys share your pictures. I don't think I'd be able to sleep at night knowing someone else saw my skinny legs!_

_Well, I guess I'll cut this off now. I have tons of homework. I'll write again tomorrow._

_I love you,_

_Buffy_

Three weeks had passed since the run in with Angel and William was still on cloud nine. No one had let him forget about it. Everyday, someone reminded him of it. Although both of them had been punished for their brawl, it was worth it. Angel still ran his mouth every chance he got, but his friends didn't seem as eager to step into it like they had before.

As he sat and wrote Buffy another letter, William poured every ounce of his soul into it. 

_September 22, 1970___

_Hey luv,_

_Have I told you lately how much I love you? Well, I do. More than life itself. You're like the sun to a dying earth. I miss you every second of the day. I still dream of you. I wake up every morning longing for you. To touch you. To see you smiling. _

_I've been thinking about what I'll do when I finally get out of here. I don't really have any kind of skills and I can't really offer you anything, but I can't imagine my life without you in it. There are so many things I want to give you. So many things I want for us. I just wish we didn't have to wait so long for them._

_We're heading out again, Buffy. I'm not sure where, but it looks like I may not get to write to you as often as I have been. Don't worry though. Everything's going to be fine. Thomas and I haven't survived this long to get put down now. Bad joke. Sorry. I just don't want you to worry if you don't hear from me for a while, okay? Just know that I love you and that I'm thinking of you. No matter where I am. I'll always love you._

_Forever,_

_William_

To Be Continued…..

*** Voting for the Readers Choice Award is still going on over at the Fantasy All-Star Awards. Please spare a moment to go vote for Traveling Soldier. Thanks!

http:// www.under-my-umbrella.org/ awards/ index2.html 

(spaces are added in the link so it would show up. Please remove them after pasting.)


	12. Chapter 12

Traveling Soldier

Chapter 12

"Buffy, come on!" Willow yelled as she grabbed her jacket and ran to the door.

"Okay," Buffy replied, smiling as she wrote "I love you" on her latest letter before laying her pen down and darting for the door.

The two girls ran across campus, dodging students as they made their way to the east campus. They could already hear the shouts from the people already gathered there and when both girls saw the size of the crowd, pleased smiles lit up both their faces.

"Rosenberg, glad you could make it," Faith grinned as she looked down from the makeshift stage she was standing on before nodding her head at Buffy. Willow and Buffy had met Faith at a party and were instantly drawn to her. She was loud and brash and spoke her mind. It didn't take long before both girls knew that Faith could get anything done. And she did. 

She held campus protest weekly and viciously cursed the military for what they were doing in Vietnam. She got the campus involved, and every Friday a host of students would parade around campus shouting out their distaste at what was happening. It didn't take Buffy long to get in on the action either. She had a vested interest in what was happening. She had yet to actually speak up in the crowd that always gathered, but she wore her badge proudly. 

William's face was known to many. Friends who spent hours with Faith making signs and posters had made it for her. With no more than a simple smile, they had given her the small badge with his picture printed on it and she had almost cried. Willow had apologized for taking the picture without asking, but Buffy had thanked her. Everyone at the protest could see. They could see her soldier and knew he was there. The man who left for war with only one person knowing he existed had a following of dozens, all praying for his return.

It was quiet except for the crunching of leaves and branches under their feet and William cursed the darkness that surrounded them. Traveling at night was worse than moving about in broad daylight. At least during the day, you could see what was in front of you, or behind you for that matter.

Days had been spent like this traipsing about in the thick jungle of foliage with no sound other than their harsh breaths and quiet stalking. The occasional animal would send alarms off in everyone and William was surprised no one had been spooked enough to fire their weapon.

Fatigue had settled in on everyone and the short ten minute breaks they would get from their journey was spent in quiet contemplation of their situation while William would pray endlessly for this to be over. Countless weeks had been spent out in the middle of nowhere with nothing more than the clothes on his back and a single, worn picture of Buffy in his pocket.

It was hard to see her in the dim light of the moon as it peeked through the thick canopy of trees, but he had memorized her face. He knew every line her face held and every brightly colored shimmer her hair made as the sun reflected off it, but it wasn't enough. He longed to hear from her. He needed to tell her what was happening to him. 

As the troop leader gave the signal, William reluctantly stood, slipping his photo of Buffy back into his pocket before looking to his left at Thomas. He smiled as he saw his friend slip his own picture away and the endless crunching of limbs began again. With a weary sigh, William followed the others, hoping the nightmare would soon be over.

Buffy was frozen in fear. She stared out at the crowd of people who stood there looking at her and she felt ready to cry. How did she get here? What did they want from her?

"Go ahead Buffy, just tell them," Faith smiled from beside her. "They won't bite you."

Buffy looked over at Faith with wide eyes and drew in a shaky breath. If she ever made it through the next few minutes, she'd kill the girl. Plain and simple. Looking back out over the crowd, she smiled nervously before she cleared her throat and stepped up to the microphone. "Um, Hi," she squeaked out as the crowd began yelling and cheering. "I'm Buffy. Um, Buffy Summers." Buffy smiled as her name was shouted and she looked off the stage to Willow, who was currently doing some sort of dance as she jumped and cheered for her. A wide smile split her lips at her friend's enthusiasm before she turned her attention back to the crowd.

"Um, Faith thought I should tell you about William," she began, her voice breaking and cracking as she nervously spoke. " He's…," _What was he? Her boyfriend? Her friend? _"I met William over at the diner the day he came through town on his way to L.A. He's over there now. In Vietnam. I'm not sure where though. I haven't heard from him in almost two months now," she smiled sadly. "His last letter said he wouldn't get to write home much, but it still worries me. I'm proud of him for what he's accomplished but I'm ready for him to come back. I was ready the day he left."

Willow watched in awe as Buffy began to tell the crowd about her soldier and a new admiration blossomed in her for her best friend. The once squeaky voice cleared and tears trickled down her smiling face as she talked about him. It was like watching some historical event take place. Quiet, shy Buffy had come into her own. She was a voice. A voice for a man thousands of miles away. One that would be coming home soon. This no one doubted.

It came out of nowhere and no one was prepared for it. Bright flashes of light lit up the night sky and as the first scream was heard, William lifted his gun and hit the ground.

Shots were fired from every direction and the brightly colored flashes from their weapons looked like the Fourth of July as they discharged and sent an arsenal of killing bullets into the surrounding area. No one could tell where the enemy was and it sounded as if they were surrounded.

It was disorienting and confusing and the chaos seemed to escalate as the screams got louder. Men were falling. His troop was falling around him and he couldn't see them. He couldn't see anything except for the flashes of gunfire.

He heard his name and looked to his left, seeing Thomas stand before he followed. They ran blindly into the night, following the sounds of their troop to cover. The thick foliage did little good as bullets ripped the leaves from the trees beside their heads and William thought his heart would beat clean out of his chest. His blood was pumping furiously in his veins and his head throbbed as the adrenaline rush from the attack sent his mind into a maze of thoughts. The tug on his arm and the voice of his friend kept him alert and they once again ran.

Willow shouted and clapped furiously as Buffy exited the stage and Faith's booming voice sent the crowd into a frenzy. It was the most exciting thing she thought she had witnessed in longer than she could remember. "You looked like you were made for that," Willow almost screamed as Buffy finally joined her.

Buffy laughed before shaking her head. "I don't think so. I'm surprised I didn't pass out!"

"You did fantastic! William will be so proud of you."

"You think so?" Buffy asked, her smile almost blinding them both.

"Are you kidding?" Willow asked, smiling. "That was amazing. You need to tell him what you just did. If you don't, I will."

Buffy's smile seemed to disappear slightly before she sighed lightly. "Not sure what good it'll do," she told her sadly. "I'm not even sure he's getting my letters anymore."

"Well, he said it'd be hard for him to write. I'm sure he's still getting your letters though."

"Maybe," Buffy said softly. "I just wish I knew what was going on. Where he is and why he hasn't written?"

"I know," Willow said, taking her hand and pulling her away from the cheering crowd. "I'm sure you'll hear from him soon."

Buffy looked at her friend's smiling face and couldn't help but give one in return. With a determined smile, she nodded her head in affirmation. "You're right. No reason to go doubting things now. He's coming home. I can feel it."

The sun had just peeked up over the trees and as the dim light began to travel over the area, the destruction of the early morning attack could be seen. Bodies littered the ground and the cries and moans of the wounded were the only sounds to be heard. William leaned back against a tree, his gun lying across his lap and he took long cleansing breaths as he tried to push the images away. 

Sounds of the surf crashing against the shore replaced the desperate cries for help and the bright smile of his love erased out the horrible sight of blood and lost limbs of his troop. Never had he seen anything so terrible. There were so many gone. So many to have to bring back. So many who would go with half of his body left behind.

As William reached up and wiped angrily at the tears that managed to escape his eyes, he wanted nothing more than to lie down and give up. He was tired. Tired of trying to survive only to see another friend lose the battle. He was ready to go home.

As Thomas' soft voice called out his name, William opened his eyes and looked over at him. He looked as haggard as he felt. His eyes were bloodshot and worry was etched across his face. A simple smile was what he offered him and William didn't have words for what it meant to him. He returned it, although the gesture never reached his eyes before he heard the soft click of a weapon.

His head shot up and before he had time to react, the blast of the weapon broke the silence around them. It took only a second to lift his gun and as his weapon discharged, he felt his last bit of hope die.

He watched as the young man's body slumped to the ground and he looked into the cold dead eyes that stared back at him. He had killed before, but not at close range. He never had to look into the face of someone whose life he had just ended. As the harsh ragged breaths returned, William's tears fell uncontrollably.

"William."

William looked over, almost forgetting where he was in the events that had just transpired and his heart skipped a beat. His breath was taken from him and without thought, he stood, throwing his weapon to the side before he ran.

"William, I can't see anything," Thomas chocked out, grabbing uselessly at air.

William threw himself to the ground, grabbing Thomas and pulling him up to him before he sobbed shamelessly. The blood that poured from the side of his friends head spilled out onto the ground and no amount of pressure stopped it. As Thomas clung to his sleeve and babbled endlessly, William was powerless to do anything.

"Take care of her," Thomas wheezed. "Tell her how much I loved her."

"You can do it yourself," William demanded, watching as Thomas' eyes clouded over and stared up into nothing. "You hear me? You can tell her yourself."

"Won't happen," Thomas smiled. "You tell my Katie…"

William waited; his breath coming in short pants before he shook Thomas hard. "Don't you dare leave me here!" He screamed with wide eyes, shaking the hulk of a man in his arms. "You can't do this!"

William didn't know how long he had sat there crying as he held Thomas' lifeless body before the sounds of movement was heard. He never looked up, but he knew. He knew his time had come. He was jerked from the ground, watching as Thomas' body hit the dirt that lay beneath him and his body went numb as he was dragged away. 

He looked up into the face of the enemy, holding his head high and clenching his jaw as he heard the clicking of their weapons being readied. He wouldn't die here. He couldn't. Not without her. As he closed his eyes, her face once again clouded all his thoughts. The sweet smile she held for him caused his lips to curve into a soft smile and her name fell from his lips before everything went black.

To Be Continued……

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys. This story is almost complete! Just a couple more chapters to go!

Zarrah


	13. Chapter 13

Traveling Soldier

Chapter 13

"This has to be the hardest hit we've seen," Kenneth said as he and two other men went through the task of cataloging all the dead.

"I know. Much more of this and we won't even have enough men to patrol the area," Chris replied as he bent down and pulled another set of dog tags from the neck of a man lying in the makeshift medical tent they were assigned to.

"Who you got?" Kenneth asked, looking down at the clipboard he held as he tried to ignore the faces he had seen many times over the past months.

"Um, Conner, Angel," Chris said, straightening his back and handing the dog tags over to Brian before he stepped around Angel's body and went to the next man.

"Huh, never thought we'd see him in here," Kenneth commented as he wrote down the information from the tags before he looked up and sighed. "Him either for that matter," he said as he saw Thomas. "If anyone would have made it, I thought for sure Thomas would have."

"Yeah, you'd think so," Brian said, placing the dog tags Chris was handing him into a bag with the personal belongings for each individual man. "This place has to be the most depressing hell hole on the planet. It'll take us all night to get through all of these."

"Yeah, but be thankful you're standing here identifying their bodies and not lying there with them."

Buffy forced a smile onto her face as Xander tried uselessly to cheer her up. It had been exactly fifteen weeks since she had heard from William and depression and worry had set in. She didn't know what to think anymore. When William had told her that he wouldn't be able to write her as often as he had been, she had no idea to the extent of that comment. She expected _something_ to have come by now. Why hadn't he written? Had something happened?

"I know what you're thinking," Willow said softly as she sat down beside Buffy and gave her friend a tiny smile. "He's fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Buffy asked, turning her head and looking over at Willow.

"Because if something would have happened, they would have informed you, that's how."

"But what if they don't?" Buffy asked. "I mean, it's not like we were married or anything. I'm not even a family member. What if they don't…"

"He listed you as next of kin, Buffy," Willow smiled. "He did that for a reason." Willow watched as the tears once again filled Buffy's eyes and she frowned as she reached out and pulled Buffy into her embrace. The sniffles started instantly and when she looked over to Xander, the sobs from Buffy finally took over. It was heart wrenching to watch and Willow or Xander neither one knew what to do. They were as helpless as Buffy was. 

"Maybe there's someone we could call," Xander said softly, looking at Buffy as she cried. "I mean, there has to be someone who would know, right?"

"Well, I don't know of anyone," Willow told him. "I mean, it's not like you can just call up the army and ask them."

"Well, maybe not, but…Hey!" Xander said, grinning. "What about his friend? What was his name again? He's married, right?"

Buffy finally looked up, looking over at Xander before she sniffed and wiped her face. "Yeah, Thomas," she said quietly. "Um, I can't remember his last name though, but he is married."

"Well, you have all William's letters," Xander smiled. "If we can find out Thomas' wife's name, then maybe you can see if she's heard from him. Wherever Thomas is, you know William isn't far behind."

Buffy looked over at Willow and saw the small smile beginning to play on her lips before she looked over to the dresser. Standing, she crossed the room, pulling the stack of letters out of the bottom drawer before walking back to Willow's bed and laying them down. "I remember there being something in here about Thomas' family," Buffy said, dividing the stack of letters amongst the three of them before they all went to work. "I'm not sure what good it'll do us though."

"Well, if we know where he was from and his last name, we can find his wife," Willow smiled. "If William talked about Thomas, then chances are Thomas talked about William. Maybe she's heard from Thomas and will know something more than you do about where they are."

Buffy gave them a weak smile before opening the first letter. She didn't know what this would accomplish, but her friends seemed eager to help and it beat sitting around thinking the worse. As they all started scanning the letters, Buffy sighed in frustration. She feared this would happen, she just never thought it'd be so hard.

Buffy took a deep breath, listening to the phone ring as she held the receiver tightly in her hand. They had spent almost a month tracking down Thomas' wife and as Buffy called Katie's house, her nerves were on end.

She smiled nervously while looking at Willow and her heart skipped a beat when someone finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Um, Hi. Can I speak with Katie Grayson please?" Buffy asked, staring at Willow.

"This is she."

Buffy let out a small sigh, feeling her stomach coil into a knot before she swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Hi Katie, um you don't know me but my name is Buffy Summers. My…boyfriend," Buffy hesitantly said before smiling, "William is stationed with Thomas and he's told me all about him and I was wondering if I could ask you if…"

Buffy's brow scrunched up slightly as she heard a clamor on the other end of the line and she listened hard trying to figure out what was happening. She could hear voices and in the confusion, it sounded like someone crying. She stared over at Willow with wide eyes before a voice on the line drew her back into the conversation.

"Hello?" Buffy asked, shrugging her shoulder at Willow's questioning look.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Um, Buffy Summers."

"Buffy," the woman on the other end of the line said. "Katie can't talk right now, but I've heard of you."

"Oh, okay," Buffy said, slightly disappointed. "Um, how have you heard of me?"

"Thomas mentioned you in some of his letters." 

"Well then I assume you know William?" Buffy smiled, still not knowing to whom she was speaking. 

"Yes, I've heard a lot about him from Thomas' letters as well."

"Yeah. William talks about Thomas all the time too," she smiled. "Well the reason for my call is that I haven't heard from William in a while and was wondering if Katie had heard from Thomas. I know William said it would be hard to write, but I was just hoping…"

"I'm sorry dear," the woman on the other end of the line said. "I don't know what to tell you. I'm not sure what's become of William."

"Oh," Buffy said disappointed. "So, Thomas hasn't been able to write either?"

Buffy heard the other woman sigh deeply. The long silence made her wonder if she had hung up before she heard the woman clear her throat. She looked over at Willow as she sat on the bed, then stood up quickly, all the color draining from her face. When Willow saw Buffy's ashen complexion she immediately moved next to her friend. She knew the news wasn't good and as Buffy nodded her head and removed the phone's receiver from her ear, Willow saw her hand shaking as she hung it back up.

"What is it?" Willow asked as she stared at Buffy. "What did they say?"

Buffy looked up at Willow, her mouth going completely dry before she felt her eyes stinging with tears. "He's dead."

"What?" Willow asked quietly, as Buffy flopped down hard on the bed and stared at the floor. "Buffy, what did you say?"

Buffy looked up finally, swallowing the lump in her throat before her tears fell. "They buried him three weeks ago. He's gone Willow."

Willow was in as much shock as Buffy was and as Buffy buried her face in her hands, Willow threw her arms around her friend and held her while she cried. She couldn't even fathom what Buffy was feeling. What little bit of hope Willow had was dwindling fast and as Buffy cried for a man she barely even knew, hope of finding William was beginning to look as grim to her as it did to Buffy.

To Be Continued…….


	14. Chapter 14

Traveling Soldier

Chapter 14

It was a struggle to get up in the mornings, but Buffy managed to go through her daily routine best she could. The news of Thomas' death and William's unknown whereabouts pushed Faith into an all-out campaign on every street corner in Sunnydale. She had even rallied as many people as she could find and headed off to L.A. to join a larger group of anti-war protesters, taking a good chunk out of U.C. Sunnydale's student body with her. 

Buffy was losing all hope in seeing William return. No word from the army had been sent, but there still hadn't been a letter from him. It was as if he had vanished. Buffy knew that whatever happened to Thomas, William couldn't have been far from him. Those two never left each other's side. As she felt another round of fresh tears welling up in her eyes, Buffy sniffed and blinked repeatedly to clear them away before she headed for the door.

Her birthday came and went once again and this was the first time since she met William that she didn't receive a card. She had no idea how William always managed to find one, but he did. She now knew how he felt the Christmas before when he didn't receive his package. Not receiving her card had hurt. Not hearing from him at all hurt even worse.

"Hey, B! Hold up," Faith yelled, running up the sidewalk before she finally caught up to Buffy. "Man, I've been yelling your name since you walked out of the dorm room."

"Oh, sorry," Buffy told her, smiling slightly as she looked over at her.

"Hey, it's okay," Faith told her. "I know things are kind of stressful right now."

"Yeah," Buffy nodded her head. "So, did you need something?"

"Yes actually," Faith told her. "I need you and your story."

"My what?" Buffy asked, confused.

"Your story," Faith said again. "William's story actually." Faith watched as Buffy's face clouded over in pain. She hated mentioning William's name, but knew Buffy couldn't go around forever living in denial. "Look, I know how hard things are right now, but I promise you this will be worth it."

"How so?"

"Well, I have a friend. He was stationed in Washington as head gofer for some bigwigs there and he's trying to help out with the upcoming rally. I know people will want to hear about William and it'll help our cause."

"I don't know Faith," Buffy told her, sighing heavily as she readjusted the stack of books she held. "I'm barely even managing to make it from day to day now, dredging all this up will only make it worse. Getting up in front of a crowd of people…I just don't think I can do it."

"Come on Buffy. I hate to use blackmail, but I'm not above it," she smiled. "Jason can help you. He has a few connections in Washington and he can be useful in more ways then one. He can help you find William."

Buffy studied Faith as she stood there smiling and she wanted so desperately to believe her friend could help, but so much had gone wrong already that she hated letting herself have an ounce of hope to only have it fall down around her again. 

"Come on, what do you say?" Faith asked. "I can take you to meet Jason now if you want."

Buffy looked around her, taking in the surrounding area as she thought of what it would mean to _finally _know something before she once again turned to Faith. "All right. Let's go."

Buffy followed closely behind Faith as they entered the small house a few blocks over from Revello Drive. The house was packed with so many people that Buffy bumped into almost everyone she passed. Activity was heavy and Buffy was amazed at how organized it all seemed. They entered the kitchen and Faith smiled as she turned to her.

"This is Jason," she said, pointing to a tall, thin redhead sitting at the table. "Jason, this is her. This is Buffy."

"Nice to meet you Buffy," Jason said as he stood and held his hand out for her.

"Hi," Buffy replied, shaking his hand before giving him a tiny smile.

"So, Faith tells me you've lost someone," Jason said as he once again took his seat and started going over the stack of papers in front of him. "She didn't use her blackmail scheme to get you over here did she?"

Buffy looked over at Faith and saw her grin before Jason looked up and laughed. "Don't worry," Jason told her. "I'll help you any way I can, whether you help us or not."

"Well, I'll do what I can, but I just don't know how much that'll be," Buffy told him. "I can't really think of much other than William and taking on this campaign isn't something I'm sure I can throw myself into at the moment."

"Well, why don't we see what we can do then you can make up your mind on how much you can help with. Deal?" Jason asked, smiling.

"Okay," Buffy said. "Where do we start?"

Buffy had already made eight calls and every one of them was a dead end. Either no one really knew or they were just being difficult. She checked off another number on the list Jason gave to her and looked at the next number before dialing.

"Collins here. How can I help you?"

"Um, Hi," Buffy smiled into the phone. "I was trying to locate a missing person."

"Sorry Miss," Collins said. "You need to contact your local police department."

"No," Buffy said hurriedly as she could tell he was about to hang up. "He's in Vietnam."

"Well, so are several thousand others," Collins replied. 

"Well, I haven't heard from him in months and I really need to know what's happened."

"Look," Collins sighed as he closed his eyes. "I get these calls twenty times a day of people looking for their loved ones and I really can't help you. I'm sorry."

Buffy opened her mouth to speak when she heard the buzz in the line as the phone went dead. She slammed the receiver down hard before she screamed in frustration.

"No luck?" Willow asked as she entered the room and shut the door behind her.

"No," Buffy practically growled. "These people are the most infuriating idiots on the plant! They barely even let you get a word in before they cut you off with some smart remark and hang up on you."

"Well, maybe you need to let them know you aren't going to be pushed around," Willow grinned as she tried to demonstrate her resolve face. "If they want to be snotty then you should be too."

"Oh I'd like to be more than snotty," Buffy spat out. "All I want is a little bit of information. You'd think they could spare three minutes of their time to look up someone's name."

"Well, don't give up," Willow told her as she flopped down across the bed. "Someone on that list knows something. You just have to keep calling 'till you find them."

Buffy stared at Willow as she tried to get her breathing under control and cleared her mind of all the nasty things she'd like to do to the last rude person she had spoken to before she picked the phone back up and dialed the number. As the line picked up, she didn't even wait for them to say "hello". "Look, I'm not asking for much. I've been on this phone all day and not one person there has been even remotely nice to me and that includes you. Someone very important to me is missing and I'd like to think that you, being in a government office in Washington, would care about someone who is over there risking his life every second of the day. Please help me. I need to know where he is," Buffy hurriedly said as tears filled her eyes. "Please?"

Collins sighed as he shook his head and stared up at the ceiling and leaned back in his chair. "Fine. What's your name?"

"Buffy Summers."

"Well Miss Summers, who is it that you're looking for?" Collins asked her before he grabbed his notepad and a pen. 

Buffy sighed and gave silent thanks to whoever was listening before she smiled and wiped her face. "William Bennett." Buffy gave Collins all the information on William that she had, including his last whereabouts and her phone number before she thanked him and hung up. The nervousness in her stomach made her feel ill as she looked over at William's picture. Not knowing was hard. Would knowing be even worse?

As the days passed slowly, Buffy practically became a shut-in as she waited by the phone. Her friends all visited to offer her their support and she became more nervous with each passing day. Why was it taking so long? Was that a good thing, or bad?

On the ninth day, the call came in and Buffy had practically ripped the phone out of the wall answering it.

"Miss Summers?"

"Yes. This is Buffy."

"Hi Miss Summers. This is Jeff Collins. Sorry it took me so long to get back to you, but the list of men currently on active duty is long."

"Yes, I'm sure it is," Buffy told him as her heart seemed to beat wildly in her chest.

"Well, it took me a while, but I finally found him," Collins told her. "I searched the data base of the last known whereabouts you gave me but didn't come up with anything. Seems the troop split into several units and moved out. You have no idea how many units we have scattered over there." 

Buffy listened to him practically ramble and she could hear paper rustling in the background. With every second that ticked by, her heart rate increased until she felt dizzy.

"I decided to narrow my search and eliminate the most possible and that's when I found him. I wish I had better news for you though," Collins said before pausing briefly. "I'm sorry Miss Summers. William Bennett was killed in the line of duty December twenty-third."

Buffy didn't hear anything else he said after that and as the phone line went dead, she dropped the receiver and slumped to the floor. She sat there staring at the thick carpet while her eyes stung and burned with tears before her body went numb and she closed her eyes.

His face instantly flashed in her minds eye and a chocked sob escaped her before she screamed out her despair.  

Willow and Xander entered the room and their laughter died instantly as they saw her. Willow's breath caught in her throat and Xander practically knocked her over as he ran to Buffy's side. She was laying on the floor staring out at nothing and her face was red and streaked with tears. She was softly whimpering and the sound was heartbreaking. No one needed to know what was wrong. It was written all over her face. 

"Buffy," Xander asked softly as he knelt in the floor and lifted her body. When she was in his arms, Buffy's tears started again in earnest. All Xander and Willow could do was sit there and offer her silent comfort. The three had been best friends for what seemed like forever and they had seen the best and worst of each other. They had been each other's rock in troubled times and now as they huddled together, helping Buffy in her grieving, Xander and Willow spilled their own tears for the heartbreak Buffy was dealing with. Everyone's worst fear had just become a reality. William was gone.

To Be Continued……….


	15. Chapter 15

Traveling Soldier

Chapter 15

_It was a place she went almost daily at first, but as the weeks passed, Buffy found the pier to be full of painful memories that she was having a hard time getting past. William's death had left a hole in her heart she was sure no one would ever fill._

_She was nineteen years old and had found a love that was pure and innocent before it had been stripped from her in an instant. She spent the past four years in heaven and now it felt as if her life had fallen into the darkest place imaginable. She missed him._

_Her friends had been there for her during this rough period and as much as she appreciated their concern, she couldn't bear the thought of one more person saying how sorry they were. They didn't know. They couldn't. They had no idea how empty she felt._

_She had let every new experience a young girl was supposed to have pass her by as she waited for William. The school dances all her friends had attended were without her. The many dates she had been asked out on had been refused with a smile and a thank you. She had saved herself for William and now, she'd never be able to experience those things with him._

_The one brief kiss she had given William before he left had been the only one she had ever had. The simple pleasures of holding someone's hand had been left for a man who would never be there. She had done so without regret and now, she wondered how she would ever be able to give those things to someone else. Those tiny, insignificant things were William's and now he was gone. How could she ever give them to anyone else?_

"Let's go people. The bus is leaving whether you're on it or not," Buffy yelled, watching the crowd mill around as they slowly entered the parked buses in front of the diner. The long bus trip was something that had been planned for months and getting everyone there in time for the huge rally was a feat in itself.

Willow had been scurrying around for days checking off the list of things needed and of everyone going in triplicate, causing Buffy to spend many a time laughing until she thought she'd cry. The journey was organized to a "T" and Faith and Jason both had been ruthless in the planning. This wasn't a small venture, but a full out campaign to get as many people descending on Washington as possible.

Thousands were expected to be there, including several hundred from Sunnydale and the surrounding counties that had filed into town and were currently boarding four large buses.

"Buffy, can you watch the table?" Faith asked her almost breathless in her rush. "Kathy got sick."

"Yeah, I'm on it," Buffy told her before Faith rushed off and Buffy headed over to the table sitting in front of the diner and sat down. "Okay, who's next?" 

"Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you," Willow smiled as she joined Buffy by the table.

"Oh, hey," Buffy smiled back. "Kathy got sick so I'm sign up girl now."

"Yeah. I saw her in the diner. Wasn't a pretty sight," Willow chuckled.

"I imagine not."

"So, how are you holding up?"

Buffy smiled, nodding her head without replying and knew before this day was over, she'd be in tears. So many ex-soldiers were walking around as they waited for the buses to leave and just the sight of them in uniform brought it all back.

It had taken weeks to get over the initial grief of William's death and just as things seemed to be going okay, the letter came. It had taken her by surprise and Buffy stared at it for hours before she could bring herself to open it. It was from William.

It was barely legible and looked as if it had been written while he was on the field. The paper was stained and the corners were wrinkled and dotted with dried water spots. Just seeing his name on it brought her to tears. It was short, only three sentences, but it was the letter she had been waiting on for four years. It was the letter saying he was coming home. He was coming home to her. But he never made it.

"So, won't be long now," Willow said, looking over at the crowd still loading their luggage and slowly getting on the buses as she saw Buffy drifting off in thought. She didn't have to ask what she was thinking, she knew.

"Nope. Soon you'll be enjoying the comforts of seventy-five people scrunched together in a small space with no shower. Fun," Buffy smiled weakly, trying once again to put her painful memories behind her.

"Wish you were going with us," Willow said softly as she gave her friend a tiny smile. "Even Xander said so."

Buffy finally looked over at Willow and smiled slightly. Buffy looked back down at the stack of papers in her hand before sighing lightly. "I'm sorry Will. I just don't think I can," she told her softly.

"It's been almost two months," Willow said softly.

"It could be two years and I wouldn't be ready to talk about it," Buffy said quietly. "I'm sorry Willow. I can't."

"I know," Willow told her sadly before wrapping one arm around her shoulder and giving her a light squeeze. "So, what are you going to do without all of us around here?" She asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Oh, I don't know. Sleep in? Enjoy some free time?" Buffy chuckled lightly. "I'm sure I'll find something to occupy me."

"Yeah. Like read that book professor Walker assigned and you never bothered to pick up?" Willow grinned.

Buffy laughed lightly then stood and looked out into the sea of faces around her before she looked back at Willow. "Will they ever stop gathering?" She asked, referring to the people still lining up to be checked in.

"Yeah, eventually," Willow smiled. "At least they're not lined up around the building like they were two hours ago." 

"Ugh. Why did I ever volunteer for this?" Buffy asked.

"Because you had nothing better to do on a Saturday morning?"

"Oh, now that's where you're wrong," Buffy told her, sighing again as a new line of people started toward her. 

"Yeah. I guess you could be in there helping the new cook," Willow grinned.

Buffy looked up, grinning madly as she checked the next person off the list before looking over her shoulder into the diner. The sight of ex-Principal Snyder in there slinging hash was a sight to behold. Whatever possessed her mother to hire him was beyond her, but she had to admit, it was sort of gratifying knowing he wasn't the one barking out orders anymore, it was her mother.

With a growing smile, Buffy shook her head and said goodbye to Willow as she stood and went back over to help Faith before going back to her small job. The honking of horns was a sound she was getting use to as Sunnydale residents tried to pass through town amid the horde of people milling about. The bus station's regular buses were only making the situation harder as the street simply wasn't big enough to accommodate them all.

Sighing in relief as she saw Kathy returning, Buffy smiled brightly as she stood and handed the sign-in sheets back to Kathy before leaving quickly. She needed a few minutes alone to compose herself before heading back over to the buses. She knew if she had to look up into another face of a man in uniform, she'd break. It took everything in her to not let it get the best of her and putting on a brave front in front of her friends was becoming harder by the minute.

She rounded the corner of the diner and sighed heavily as she leaned up against the building and closed her eyes. She saw his face immediately and she smiled in spite of her situation. She would always love him. Of that, there was no doubt.

Willow made her way through the crowd that exited the bus station. She held back a biting remark as one of the stations employees started ranting about all the people crowding into the street. It had been like that all day. Another bus would pull up, unload and then one of the bus station employees would be out shortly after complaining. 

She rolled her eyes at the latest incident and pushed herself through the crowd before a face stopped her dead in her tracks. He was standing by the building looking around like he was lost and the longer she looked at him, the faster her heart beat in her chest. _It can't be_, she thought to herself before her rational mind kicked in and told her that it wasn't. As he started walking slowly with the crowd her only thought was of Buffy. She had to find her and fast before she saw him and made the same mistake.

She was nearly frantic by the time she saw her and Willow ignored the curses directed at her as she barreled her way through the crowd toward Buffy. The more she thought about it, the more worried she became. What would Buffy do? What would she say? How would they ever get her to calm down when the reality of it hit her?

When Buffy turned and saw Willow running toward her with a terrified look on her face, she panicked and ran. She wasn't sure what was wrong, but her mother was the first person she thought of. She couldn't lose her too.

"Buffy!" Willow yelled, almost growling as she pushed someone who refused to move out of her way before she finally had a clearing. She could already tell by the look on Buffy's face that she knew something was wrong. This was going to go from bad to worse in a split second and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"Willow, what's wrong?" Buffy asked breathless when she finally caught up to her. "Is it mom?"

"No," Willow gasped. "No. Your mother is fine."

"Then what?" Buffy practically screamed as Willow leaned over and put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath.

"It's just," Willow wheezed as she straightened. "We need to get out of here for a while."

"What?" Buffy asked, confused. "Why?"

"Just trust me, okay?" Willow asked before grabbing Buffy's arm and started dragging her away.

"Willow, what's wrong?" Buffy asked again while trying to jerk her arm out of her friend's grasp.

Willow didn't know what to say and knew there wasn't anything she could do before she got Buffy out of there. As they rounded the corner of the busses and headed toward the diner, Willow looked back as Buffy stopped them in the middle of the street and wouldn't budge. When Willow looked at her, she let out a long sigh when she saw what Buffy was looking at. 

Buffy knew she had to be dreaming, but there he was, just standing there staring at her. Her heart rate increased until she felt light-headed and her breathing became erratic as she stared wide-eyed at him. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible, was it?

Finally realizing Willow had let go of her, Buffy took a small step toward him and her heart skipped a beat when he smiled at her. Her eyes filled with tears instantly and as he stepped off the sidewalk in front of the diner and walked into the street and faced her, the flood of emotions she had been holding in check all day burst before she whispered, "William."

To Be Continued….


	16. Chapter 16

Traveling Soldier

Chapter 16

The more Willow stared at him, the more she realized it _was_ him and not just some guy who resembled him like she initially thought. She didn't know how he was there after what Collins had said but she felt a week's worth of anxiety leave her as she looked back at Buffy. Her friend's face was streaked with tears and she could see the same confusion on her face as she herself was feeling. With a teary smile, Willow turned and left the two alone as she headed for the diner to find Joyce.

Four years of waiting and planning what he'd say to her hadn't been enough as William stared at Buffy. She looked much like she did in the last photo he'd received of her and he still couldn't believe that it was really her. Her hair was long and just as blonde as he remembered it being and he found himself smiling as the sun made it look as if it were glowing. She hadn't made a move since the initial step she had made when she saw him and as William took his first step toward her she lifted her hand and covered her mouth.

Buffy closed her eyes, crying into her hand and praying this wasn't some dream her grief stricken mind was playing on her. She had daydreamed endlessly about the day she would see him again and she knew it had to be the stress over losing him that was causing this hallucination. He was dead. Collins had told her so.

When she felt a hand press softly to her cheek, her small tears increased and she cried in earnest. She tried to open her eyes but fear kept them closed. She couldn't open them to only find him gone. When she felt his arms go around her, she went weak-kneed.

William held her close as she cried and he closed his eyes as he felt them sting while he tired to hold his own tears back. He buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent and the tears he had been fighting finally fell.

Buffy's face was buried in his chest and she could feel the buttons from his uniform pressing into her cheek. She could feel him under her hands and hear his heart beating and smell his cologne. Someone was really there. 

William lifted his head and smiled as he looked down at Buffy. Her hands were fisted around the lapels of his jacket and when she lifted her head slightly, he leaned in and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Are you not even going to look up at me?" He asked her softly as he smiled.

"I'm scared you won't be there if I do," Buffy whispered back to him. "You're not supposed to be here."

William leaned his head to the side slightly, looking down at her and she let out another small sob before he placed his hand under her chin and raised her head. "Open your eyes Buffy. Look at me."

Buffy swallowed hard, sniffing back another choked sob before she finally opened her eyes. Bright, blue eyes she had tried desperately to remember looked back at her and her vision blurred as new tears filled her eyes before she blinked repeatedly to clear them away.

She studied his face, drinking him in before she lifted her hand to his face. She smiled as she felt his warm skin under her fingertips and sighed heavily as the last bit of denial in his really being there left.

"How are you here?" Buffy asked quietly as she looked at him. "They told me you…"

"Told you what?" William asked when she got quiet.

"I called when I didn't hear from you and they told me that you," Buffy closed her eyes as she struggled to say it out loud. She hadn't since she had spoken with Collins and even though he was standing right in front of her, she still found it hard. 

"What did they say Buffy?" 

Buffy felt her eyes stinging once again as she looked at him and the grief she had felt when told he was dead came back in an instant. "They told me that William Bennett was killed," she whispered out.

William stared at her for a long minute before realization dawned on him. He clenched his jaw at his frustration thinking of what she must have been through before he pulled her closer to him. "There were two of us," he told her softly. "He's the one who got my Christmas package, remember? He didn't make it."

Buffy didn't try to hold back her tears as they fell and even though she felt bad for the man who had lost his life, she couldn't help but be grateful it was him and not her William.

"Didn't you get my letter?"

Buffy opened her eyes back up when he spoke and looked at him as he looked down at her. She could see the concern for her feelings on his face and she smiled as she looked at him. "I did, but it was after… I thought…I thought you wrote it before."

"I sent it after Thomas..." William smiled sadly as he thought of his friend and cleared his throat before he continued. "When the troop found me and we made it back to the rest of the unit. That's when they told me. That's when I was finally able to send it to you. I didn't have time for anything lengthy. I thought just knowing I was coming home would be enough. I'm sorry for what you've been through."

Buffy smiled as she looked up at him and let out a small sigh before raising her hand to his face. "You were hurt," she stated as she saw the healing cut over his eye and she lifted her hand to it.

"It'll heal," William told her, smiling as she stared at him. 

"What happened?"

William smiled, taking a deep breath before closing his eyes. The day Thomas died came flashing back in his mind and with much effort he pushed it away. "Doesn't matter," he told her as he opened his eyes back up. "Luckily for me the rest of my troop showed up when they did."

Buffy smiled and could see the pain in his eyes so she dropped the subject. She had no idea what he had seen and hearing the details of soldier's accounts at Faith's rally was enough to last her a lifetime. Having William dredge it all up again was something she would wait for him to do, if he ever felt like talking about it.

When the blaring of a car horn startled her, Buffy turned her head to look behind her and realized they were standing in the middle of the street before she turned and looked back at William. Just seeing him standing before her caused a huge smile to cover her face before she grabbed his hand. "Come on," she said as she turned and led him out of the road. "There's somewhere I want to go."

Willow smiled as she watched them walk away and looked to her left as Xander stopped beside her. "I guess we don't have to worry too much about leaving her alone now."

"I know," Xander grinned. "I was inside the diner when he first came in," he said as he watched the pair walk down the sidewalk hand in hand. "Think they'll be okay?"

"Yeah," Willow smiled. "I think they'll be just fine now."

William smiled as the pier came into view and his grip on Buffy's hand tightened as she led them down the wooden platform extending over the beach. The sound of the waves crashing along the shore was like music to his ears and the noonday sun was sitting high in the bluest sky he had seen in years. When they stopped in the same spot they had spent a day talking in the first time they met, Buffy turned to him and smiled.

"I've spent a lot of time here since you left," she said quietly as she looked at him. "Whenever I missed you, this is where I'd come."

William smiled at her before taking a step closer to her and lifted his hand, pushing her hair away from her face as the wind from the ocean blew it in her face. "I've dreamt about this pier," he told her. "Of you, standing here. I think this is where I feel in love with you. I didn't know it at the time, but I do now."

Buffy smiled brightly, feeling her eyes tear up and knowing this is where it started for her as well. That's why she always came back. Why she always waited for him here.

"I have something for you," William grinned as he reached up around his neck. Buffy watched him, smiling as he stared at her and her eyes widened slightly as he pulled the gold chair from around his neck. "There hasn't been a day since you gave this to me that I haven't looked at it and thought of you," William smiled as he held up the cross necklace Buffy had given him right before he left. Her smile widened as he leaned forward and hooked the clasp around her neck and she looked down at it as the warmed metal fell against her skin.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Buffy asked when she looked back up at him.

"For giving me something to hang on to," William told her.

Buffy smiled brightly at him and lifted her hand to finger the small cross that lay against her chest. "You're welcome," she said before lowering her hand back to his.

She wasn't sure how long they stood there just staring at each and exchanging small touches as the confirmation that the other was really there caused smiles to bloom across each of their faces while fingers brushed over hands. She felt her heart flutter in her chest when he finally raised his hand and ran his fingers lightly across her cheek. She sighed lightly as she looked up at him before the need to tell him what she had waited to say became too great. "I love you," she finally whispered and the smile that crossed his face was what she had been waiting on for four years.

"Say it again," William told her as he stared at her and took a step closer to her.

"I love you." Buffy smiled up at him before he leaned forward and laid his forehead to hers as his hand found its way into her hair. She closed her eyes, just enjoying the feel of being so close to him, before she felt him kiss her cheek. Small kisses were peppered across her face and a soft _"I love you"_ followed each one. When she felt the light sweep of his lips on hers, Buffy felt a tremor run throughout her body before she opened her eyes. He was looking at her and she felt like she was could cry at any minute.

"I love you Buffy Summers. Always."

As her first tear fell, Buffy closed her eyes as he leaned in again. A soft puff of air passed over her face before she felt his lips connect with hers and she thought she saw stars. Barely there pressure was felt against her lips and when she tilted her head up toward him, Buffy let out a small breath as she kissed him back.

The kiss four years ago was desperate and hurried and even though it had excited her afterwards, what she felt now was mind numbing. Her whole body tingled and she thought her heart would burst clean out of her chest. When she felt his tongue trace her lip, she opened her mouth and a soft moan escaped her throat as William deepened the kiss. 

It was the kiss Buffy had been waiting on. The one she had dreamed about. The kiss that said "I love you…forever." When she lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, she knew she'd spend the rest of her life as happy as she was this very minute. She finally had within her grasp what she had longed for. Her soldier had come home.

Continued to Epilogue….


	17. Epilogue

Traveling Soldier

Epilogue

William shifted nervously after knocking softly on the front door and he sighed heavily as he heard movement inside. He smiled as the door opened and although he had met Joyce before, he didn't think he had ever been this nervous.

"Hello William," Joyce smiled as she looked at him. "Please come in."

"Thank you," William said as he entered Joyce's home and stopped just inside the foyer as Joyce shut the door softly behind him.

"Buffy will be right out," Joyce told him before she motioned him into the living room. "Please have a seat. There are a few things I'd like to talk to you about."

William felt his heart skip a beat and he forced a smile on his face as he sat down on the sofa across from Joyce. He looked around the room and the silence was beginning to get to him before he finally spoke. "You have a beautiful home Mrs. Summers."

"Thank you William," Joyce smiled. She could see his leg bouncing and knew he was nervous. No need to prolong his agony, she thought. "So, tell me. What exactly are your intentions toward my daughter?"

William looked at the smiling woman in front of him and he felt like he was ten again. He cleared his throat and was about to speak when Buffy came into the room.

"Hey," Buffy said, smiling at him as walked over to where he was seated.

"Hey," William said, sighing in relief as Buffy grabbed his hand and sat down beside him.

"I think dinner is almost ready," Buffy told them "And before you ask I already checked it. It's not burnt," she said, smiling as she looked over at her mother.

"I didn't say a thing," Joyce chuckled before winking at William. "She knows her way around a kitchen about as much as my ex-husband knew about monogamy."

"Does that mean you can't cook?" William asked, turning his head to look at Buffy.

"I can cook!" Buffy laughed. "I just can't do it well."

"I see," William laughed. "Don't they have cooking classes over at the college?"

"Probably," Buffy smiled. "And you haven't even tasted my cooking yet. You might like it."

Joyce snorted out a laugh and stood as she heard the timer in the kitchen. "I'll guess we'll see," she said before turning and leaving the room. "Dinner will be in a few minutes. You two come on into the dining room."

Buffy smiled as she stood and watched her mother leave before she pulled William from the couch. She leaned up on her toes and gave him a brief kiss before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the room. The past month had been heaven and she wasn't sure how it could get any better. As Buffy and William helped Joyce set everything out on the table, Buffy couldn't think of anything that would make her life any better than it was now. 

_Except this_ Buffy thought as she and William walked arm and arm down the sidewalk several blocks from her mother's home. Dinner hadn't been a complete disaster and she knew William only ate everything he was served so he wouldn't hurt her feelings. Her mother had joked about the chicken being tough, saying it was a Buffy special. They had all laughed and Buffy was glad her mother seemed to like William. Joyce's initial reaction to him when Buffy had first started to write to him had been less than welcome, but now things seemed like they were looking up.

"You're awfully quiet," William said as he slowed his steps and looked over at Buffy.

"Just thinking," Buffy told him, smiling as she looked up at him.

"About what?"

"Everything," Buffy told him. "About you being here and how happy you make me."

William smiled as he stopped and leaned down to give her a small kiss. "Not nearly as happy as you make me," he told her.

Buffy grinned big as she stared up at him and her smile widened as she saw where they had stopped. "I always loved this house," she said, looking at the small cottage nestled behind a large tree with a rose garden that trailed around both sides of the house.

"Yeah?" William said, smiling as Buffy's eyes seemed to light up as she walked to the small white picket fence that surrounded the property.

"Yes," she smiled. "I always thought it looked like something from a fairy tale the way the ivy climbs the side of the house. It looks so out of place here."

"I can see where you'd get that," William smiled as he looked at the small house and the surrounding gardens. "It's quite beautiful."

"Yeah," Buffy said with a dreamy sigh.

"Come on," William said as he grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled her to the gate.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked as William opened the gate and they walked into the yard.

"Going to take a closer look," William told her as he looked back at her.

"William. This is someone's home," Buffy whispered loudly as they walked up the stone walkway to the front door.

"Well, we aren't going to hurt anything. Just having a look around is all."

Buffy stared on with wide eyes as William knocked on the door and her hand clutched his tightly. She looked around her, trying to see if anyone was out and about before she finally looked back at William. "No one's home. Let's go."

"Wait a minute," William said as he reached down and grabbed the doorknob. He smiled as the handle turned and looked back at Buffy as he opened the door. "Want to take a peek inside?"

"What? Are you crazy?" Buffy almost shrieked. "We can't go in there."

"Sure we can," William grinned. "No one's home, remember?"

Buffy saw prison bars and striped jumpers as William pulled her into the house. The door shut softly behind them and she felt her heart pounding in her chest. The furnishings were light in color and the space was large and airy. Roses from the garden adorned almost every surface and their fragrance filled the room. A large rock fireplace sat along the right wall and the small kitchen was directly in front of them.

A set of stairs was off to the left and as she saw William start toward them, she grabbed his arm. "We can't be in here," she whispered with wide eyes. "What if the owners come back?"

"They won't," William smiled. "And we'll only be a minute," he told her as he grabbed her hand and started for the stairs.

Buffy's breathing increased as they climbed the steps and she held onto William's hand tightly as they made it to the upper landing. There were three rooms and a bath and as she nervously peeked into each room she hardly had time to register William was gone before her fear at being caught finally caused her to flee the upper portion of the house.

She found him standing in the kitchen, staring out into the backyard. When he turned and smiled at her, she shook her head at him before she pointed a finger at him. "You're completely insane, aren't you?"

"No," William laughed. "Well, unless being insanely in love with you counts," he said as he took a few steps toward her.

"It doesn't," Buffy told him. "Now let's get out of here. Please?"

"Fine," William sighed. "But I wanted you to see this first," he said as he took her hand and led her over the small breakfast nook that featured large picture windows which looked over the gardens.

Buffy stopped by the table and stared out at the gardens and she couldn't help but smile at the beauty of it all. "It really is beautiful isn't it?" she asked, smiling as she felt William put his arms around her waist.

"Yes, it is."

Buffy wrapped her arms around William's and smiled as she leaned back into him. "You do know if we get caught in here we're going to jail, right?" She smiled.

William chuckled before giving her a light squeeze and leaning down and kissing her neck. "If you say so Ms. Summers."

"Well I do," Buffy chuckled "And they will if they…" Buffy looked down at the table and her next words escaped her as she saw a small velvet ring box sitting with its lid open. The glistening diamond ring that sat there staring at her made her heart pound in her chest and as William let go of her and stepped back, she finally let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

She looked up at him as he reached around her and lifted the box before taking the ring out. He was smiling at her and her heart beat double time when he bent down on one knee. "Oh my god," she whispered out before her hand flew to her mouth.

William smiled as he stared up at her before taking her hand. "I've loved you from the moment I saw you. You're the only thing in this world that I can't live without. Marry me Buffy?"

Buffy didn't know if she were crying or laughing but the joy she felt caused tears to roll down her face. She didn't care about anything at that moment but the man in front of her and she smiled brightly as she removed her hand from her mouth. "Yes, I'll marry you," she squeaked out before William grinned big and stood.

She watched as he put the ring on her finger and as it slid into place, she squealed before she launched herself into his arms. She kissed him hard, pouring every ounce of love she felt for him into the kiss and laughed and cried as she hung onto him. "I love you so much," she cried.

"And I love you," William told her as he held her tightly to him.

When her tears stopped, Buffy pulled back to look at him and she sighed happily as she stared up at him. "I don't think getting arrested will bother me much now," she grinned. 

"Kind of hard to be arrested in your own house, don't you think?" William grinned.

Buffy looked at him and as his smiled widened she turned her head and looked around the small cottage before looking back up at him. "Your house?" She asked quietly.

"No," William told her. "Our house. Willow helped me pick it out."

"This is our house?" Buffy asked him softly, more tears filling her eyes as William nodded his head at her and smiled.

"Ours." William chuckled into the kiss Buffy gave him and laughed as she did the same. When they finally broke apart, he reached up and pushed her hair away from her face before leaning his head against hers. "I love you Buffy."

"I love you too, William."

_6 years later...._

The sound of laughter drifted through the open window and Buffy smiled as she stared out into the backyard. She sighed happily as she saw William and her smile widened when she saw the curly-haired five-year-old chase his father. The two had been out there since lunch playing and every time Buffy looked out, she had to remind herself it was all real.

Her life had been one happy memory since the day William had returned from Vietnam and she wouldn't trade it for anything. Laughter always filled their small home and as Buffy walked outside to her husband and son, she smiled as they both turned to look at her. "You're both going to be itching rolling around in the grass like that."

"No we won't. Will we?" William asked his son and he got a small giggle in response. William stood and scooped the giggling boy up and walked over to where Buffy was standing on the porch. 

"I think you need a bath young man," Buffy said as she looked down at Thomas before she grinned when his face scrunched up.

"But I just had one last night!"

Buffy chuckled before looking over at William. "I fought him last night, now it's your turn."

"You heard your mum, bath time," William told him, trying not to smile.

Thomas stomped his foot, huffing as he looked up at William. "You said I could get as dirty as I wanted."

"Yeah, but that didn't mean you didn't have to get clean afterwards," William told him.

Thomas sighed heavily and shook his head before he clenched his jaw and stared at his feet. "Bloody hell."

Buffy's eyes widened and her mouth flew open as her head snapped up and she looked at William.

"I did not teach him that," William said loudly as he stepped quickly off the porch.

"And just who did?" Buffy asked as she took the two steps off the porch and into the yard.

"Um, Xander?" William said lamely as he smiled and backed away from Buffy.

"You are so dead mister," Buffy said before she smiled and gave chase as William turned and ran.

Thomas sighed and sat down on the steps before laying his head in his hands and propping his elbows on his knees. He shook his head as he watched his parents chase each other before they both fell down laughing as they rolled around in the yard. "And they get mad when I get dirty."

The End

Authors Note: I know some of you wanted to see more of what happened, in particular a NC17 scene, but I think it's complete. The story was PG13 and I never intended it to be more than that and I'm sorry if some of you are disappointed, but I don't feel the need for it. I think its fine without it. 

There will be no sequel I'm sorry to say. I appreciate all of the reviews you have given me and the many nominations. I hope you've enjoyed the story as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

Thanks again for your time!

Zarrah

~*~ 

For those of you still haven't heard the song, I'll post the lyrics for you. My version differs slightly from the original. My soldier didn't die.

_Travelin__' Soldier_

_Two days past eighteen  
He was waitin' for the bus in his army greens  
Sat down in a booth at a café there  
Gave his order to the girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gave him a smile  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talkin' to me I'm feelin' a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go  
  
  
So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I've got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?  
  
  
CHORUS:  
I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone  
When the letter says a soldier's coming home  
  
  
So the letters came  
From an army camp  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be love  
And all of the things he was so scared of  
Said when it's gettin kinda rough over here  
I think about that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile   
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while   
  
  
CHORUS:  
I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone  
When the letter says a soldier's coming home  
  
  
  
One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of local Vietnam dead  
  
  
Cryin' all alone under the stands  
Was the piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read and no one really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair  
  
  
CHORUS:  
I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone  
When the letter says a soldier's coming home  
  
  
Chorus:  
I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone  
When the letter says a soldier's coming home_


End file.
